Departed sides
by Becca Bloodshed
Summary: At One point in time you think family is everything, you think they will die beside you or for you. Then when you need them the most they give up on you or go against you. What you thought was all a lie and it could all be because of an island... Now, you are stuck fighting the only person you ever truly cared about and the thing is, if they want you dead, will you be able to kill?
1. Chapter 1

**I have a good feeling about this one the others I pretty much deleted because my confidence was dull... BUT this one has actually been fixed because I didnt type it from my phone and I have actually thoguht about whats next so it should be good. **

**I dont own anything Farcry **

**Chapter 1: Jungle Fever**

A young woman stood on the beach strong and stared out into the jungle, she was wearing a red sports bra that showed off her flat, toned stomach; black nylon shorts that ended just above her knees; she had flawlessly smooth legs and a tribal tattoo for the symbol of strength on the right side of her abdomen; on her hands, bandages wrapped around her palms, wrists and knuckles but not her fingers. She was wearing grade A combat boots. She had long black hair with red highlights on the ends, a scar that spanned from her next to her collarbone from events she chose not to talk about. She was probably the most attractive woman anyone would ever see. Her brother, her sister, and her all had tan skin because they were Hispanic.

Her problem was that she thought to much about life, she had her fun but constantly thought about what was next. Many men wanted her only for her looks but she was much smarter than the average pretty face, much stronger. Men would ask for her but she would decline because someone broke her heart once, she wouldn't allow it again.

Her Older brother Michael, her little sister, Carmen, her best friend, Jennifer, and Robert, Michael's best friend. They all decided to go backpacking around the world, which led them to the Rook islands and here they were. Jennifer had long blond straight hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a red bikini showing her olive skin. Robert has short brown spiked hair, green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, sandals, and blue swim trunks. Michael has short brown hair and blue eyes, he had a yellow shirt on with nike's and and jeans. Carmen wore a pink tank top and blue jean shorts with sandals, she had black hair in pony tails and green eyes.

Elisa looked out into the unknown with her beautiful blue eyes that were unmatchable, the sun making them much more lighter so she wore sun glasses because it bothered her brother.

"It's amazing..." Elisa gasped, she was blown away by the beauty of the jungle. She had her black army bag that wrapped diagonal with one strap around her torso with all her necessities in it, including her journal. Carmen was young about fifteen, her and very one exited the boat and stood beside Elisa.

"I don't know we could have gone to Hawaii..." Jennifer stated.

"Then we wouldn't have the freedom we have on this island."

"I guess."

"You guess then... I suggest we all go and explore."

"Then what? We get lost or eaten by a fucking animal." Michael said in an angry tone, going to the island was his sister's idea after all.

"Get eaten?" Carmen asked with fear, still young she was afraid of death just as everyone else but Elisa... She thought of Death as a part of life.

"No..." Elisa turned around to face Heather. "We aren't going to get lost or eaten with my experience." She turned to the others. "Come on... This is our chance to actually do whatever we want. Michael and Robert... Your going to college next month, Jennifer your moving away and I might never see you again... Carmen, your growing up so fast, and me, I might get dad's business... I will never be the same, we will never be the same, we'll never get this chance again." There was a silence, Elisa had a point they might never be able to be free ever again after this.

"Okay... Two hours and we are going back. Let's hangout on the beach for a little bit first."

"Yes!" Elisa said excitedly. "Well let's start the party." Elisa ordered happily taking off her backpack and laying it in the sand, she discarded her boots an socks along with the others. After thirty minutes Robert and Michael were sitting on the boat talking and sharing a bottle of whiskey, Carmen, Jennifer, and Elisa were all sunbathing on the beach. Elisa wearing her black sunglasses to cover her eyes laying beside Jennifer and Carmen. "So you thinking about fucking Robert?" Jennifer asked.

"You all need to stop cussing In front of Carmen."

"Why would it matter? You cuss at school, right Heather?"

"Yeah sometimes." Carmen answered.

"See... Everyone cusses at some point in time, I don't care if your a fucking pastor."

"Okay, well if we are going to talk about fucking people when will you fuck my brother?" Jennifer didn't answer, Elisa giggled her teeth so perfect.

"My point." Elisa got up and looked over at Michael and Robert, Elisa was bored.

"Hey, when can we go and climb the mountain?" Elisa shouted to her brother.

"Whenever I don't give a fuck!" He yelled back, Elisa sighed, she looked down at Carmen and Jennifer.

"You up for the hike?" She asked.

"Um... No..." Jennifer responded hesitantly, Heather sat up happily.

"I'll go sis." Elisa smiled.

"That a girl! Put your shoes on!" Elisa said happily, she then went to go and put her socks and boots on with Carmen, she took her bag. They ventured on into the jungle towards the mountain, on the way they talked. Carmen always found it easy to talk to Elisa because he understood.

"Elisa?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do when you like someone?"

"Do they like you?" Elisa climbed up a small drop and put her hand out for Carmen to take.

"Yes... I think."

"That's the big question." Elisa helped Heather up the drop, Carmen and Elisa continued on Carmen walking beside Elisa.

"If he does what do I do?"

"Let him come to you. Men are constantly trying to get my attention but I won't let them."

"Why?" Elisa didn't answer, memories of before flooded her mind. "Jennifer told me that you loved someone before but they left you for another woman."

"Well, don't listen to Jennifer."

"Why?" Elisa walked in front of Carmen, Carmen could see that she was angry or disturbed.

"Because... She spreads shit around that isn't true or isn't her business okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's talk about something else. We are almost there."

"Elisa... When you said you were nowhere, what did you mean?"

"I've done some things in my life, that I'm not very proud of. I'm not going any where because I won't allow myself to... I hold into the past and I know I do."

"What happened?"

"I got involved with some bad things."

"Like wha-" Carmen was interrupted by a loud gunshot coming from the direction of the beach, Elisa and Carmen both turned around. "What was that?"

"I don't know... It was from the beach. Come on, Run!" Elisa ran back towards the beach, Carmen following.

"Run... Carmen!"

"I'm trying." They made it back to the beach Jennifer was on her knees beside Michael who was laying on the ground in sand soaked in his blood, he it shot. Carmen freaked out and began to cry to.

"What the Fuck?!" Elisa rushed to her brother side, he was alive still, blood dripping from the edge of his lips, Jennifer was panicking, her face was red and she was crying and screaming. Elisa tried to keep calm, she held her brothers wound causing her bandages to her drenched with blood. She held the cheek of her brother face with her other hand holding the wound, she looked into her brothers eyes, almost lifeless.

"Michael! Don't fucking die you stubborn asshole! Your not going to die!" She watched her brothers eyes shut slowly and his chest stopped heaving up and down, a tear fell down Elisa's cheek but she grew angry. She looked up at Jennifer, she covered her face with her hands. "Who did this?" Elisa asked in a strict tone. Jennifer wouldn't stop crying, Heather fell to Elisa's side and dug her face into Elisa's shoulder. "Who fucking did this Jennifer?!" Elisa asked in a more impatient tone and looked around, she couldn't find Robert. She sat up abruptly pushing Carmen from her side. "Tell me fucking now!" Elisa yelled at Jennifer. "Your such a fucking baby, Jennifer. Crying can't do shit for you, tell me who fucking did this!" Elisa yelled at Jennifer angrily, Jennifer pointed out in the direction across the beach were a group of men standing beside them about two meters away, they all wore red and were carrying AK-47s.

A man stood in front of them, he seemed to be the leader because he was the only one not carrying a big gun. He had brown tan skin, green hazel eyes, and a black Mohawk. He was wearing a red tank top with green cargo pants; the cargo pants slide into his combat boots. He had a scar that came from his eyebrow up the side of his head. He had bandages wrapped around his hands and some brackets and an assortment of necklaces gave him an island style.

Elisa turned to them angrily, a tear fell down her cheek, that smile that the leader was hating made her want to put a bullet in his head. Jennifer screamed in fear, Heather stood up and kept at Elisa's side... Pirates.

"Shut the fuck up Jennifer!" Elisa yelled, Jennifer and Carmen stopped crying and screaming. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Me... Hermana? I should be asking you that, your the ones who decided to party on my island." Elisa was silenced, The Leader could see the anger in her, he noticed how she wasn't like the others. "Tie the bitches up!" One of the pirates was about to come over but stopped when Elisa took a step forward with her fists clenched, uncontrollable tears dripping slowly down her cheeks, her eyes glossy.

"Touch us and I will cut your hands off, hurt us and I'll fucking put a bullet between your eyes Chico! Back the fuck away!" The pirate was actually scared, the leader laughed.

"Wow! We got ourselves a spitfire, don't we? Tie them up!" The pirate didn't move, he was still looking at her with fear, she was serious. The leader stopped smiling. "Are you fucking deaf?"

"No boss... It's just... She scares me."

"Good you should be scared! Your the one that shot my brother."

"Look I'm sorry."

"Your fucking scared of her?" The leader asked confused.

"Fuck! Sorry it's just-" the leader pulled his pistol and shot the pirate in the head. Carmen screamed and snuggled up to Elisa's side. Jennifer still on her knees beside Michael sobbed softly to herself. Elisa couldn't keep her eyes of the leader, he seemed happy then angry all of suddenly then, like now, happy again. He smiled at Elisa and winked, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Wow boys! She is a scary bitch." Elisa stepped forward angrily.

"Who you calling bitch hijo de puta?!" Elisa yelled back. "Carmen, run." Elisa said softly.

"But..."

"Fucking run!" Elisa picked up her tone and Carmen ran off into the jungle. The leader was annoyed now, he turned to his men and they all began to run after Heather, two stayed behind.

"You think your so tough?" Elisa didn't answer. "Hmm... You think because you got some metaphorical balls between those slim legs of your that makes you tough?" The leader stepped over to stand in front of Elisa. "Answer me!" He yelled in her face but she just stared at him, tearing still running down her cheek. He pulled his gun up and aimed it at her forehead, Jennifer freaked out after coming back into reality, the leader chuckled, his Hispanic accent meshing with his words. "Why the fuck do you keep staring at me like I'm crazy?" He asked calmly. "Do you think I'm crazy? Hmm? Do you have a problem in your head?" Elisa stared at him still, he couldn't see what was wrong because of her glasses, why was she staring at him? He calmly moved the gun down to go just under her glasses and he used the barrel to lift them up. He pushed them up to sit on her forehead, he looked at her blue eyes, they were amazing. She was staring into his hazel eyes, her eyes glossed from the tears that still uncontrollably strolled down her cheeks. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Fuck you!" Elisa said softly, he chuckled.

"You really are a piece of work." The leader's eyes roamed up and down her body. "A real... Piece of work." She continued to stare, he moved his eyes to meet with hers once again. "You know it's not polite to stare, Guapa."

"I should say the same to you." He giggled devilishly, then lowered his gun.

"I only stare when I like what I see."

"To bad... I don't like what I see."

"Hmm... I can tell we are going to have a shitload of fun on my island..." The man waited for her to say her name, when she didn't he assumed it was because he hadn't say his. "I'm Vaas."

"I'm nothing." She copied from The Odyssey.

"I'm not as stupid as a one eyed giant Guapa."

"You sure about that?" Vaas was angry and annoyed by her defiant behavior, he was not one to deal with it for this long so he took the butt of his gun and hit her in the head knocking her out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ransom Me**

Elisa woke up to the orange sunset peaking up on her, her vision was blurry and she felt a sharp pain at her head. She heard crying and screaming, sobbing and begging from voices or people she hadn't known. Her wrists were bound above her head to the bamboo bar of a the bamboo cage she was in. She realized that she was in the middle of a camp when her vision came to, beside her were Carmen and Jennifer, also tied up. Where was Robert? Carmen was covered in mud and dirty, she had her head down and was sobbing.

Elisa struggled from the binds when she heard the Spanish voice again, Vaas, from behind her. She didn't know what to do, she continued to struggle from the binds making a grunts when she felt her wrists burn from the rip rubbing her skin.

"Sounds like the monster is up, no?" He said chuckling to himself then walking around to stand in front of the cage, he was holding Elisa's backpack. She stopped and stared wide eyed at the bag, he set it down against the cage and then crouched down just across from Elisa. "How was your rest?"

"What do you think you fuck?" Elisa answered angrily, Vaas chuckled.

"I think it's funny that..." Vaas stood up and walked over to Jennifer and Carmen spinning then pointing at Elisa making a sharp whistle. "Your the only one who isn't afraid of me... I respect that..." Vaas reached into his poker pulling out four IDs then looking through them. "Elisa Rodrigues!" He blurted out once he found her ID rolling his tongue on the 's', he giggled walking back over to her and crouching in front of her. "21 years old, 145, and 5'6." He looked her in the eyes with a crazy smirk, then he wolf whistled after looking her up and down and walked over to Jennifer. He switched IDs, she was sobbing silently to herself. "Shhh... Jennifer Houston, 20 years old, 132, and 5'5. You need to control that crying before I FUCKING GUT YOU!" She tried to stop crying, he moved over to Carmen , then smirked searching through the IDs for her but couldn't find one. He crouched down across from her. "This is Carmen I believe, Heather Rodrigues, since Elisa is your sister, no?"

"You fucking touch her-"

"Then what?" Vaas interrupted. "What the fuck will you do? Your stuck in a fucking cage."

"When I escape... I'm going to fucking kill you first." Vaas laughed.

"Your funny... That's why I like you... Tell me why she doesn't have an ID?"

"She's fucking fifteen for Christ's sake!"

"Oh..." Vaas seemed more interested now, he looked over at Heather. "Oh yes... You'll come for a fine price baby Chica." Vaas stuck his hand through the cage and Elisa struggled furiously. He caressed Carmen's cheek causing her to cry weakly. "Shhh... Shhh... It's okay baby... Everything is going to be okay." Vaas stood up pulling away, he walked over to Elisa's backpack and smiled.

"I haven't gone through it yet if that's what you think. I know from the expression on your face you must be hiding something so let's check." Vaas sat down Indian style, he put the bag on his lap and opened it, he began to search through it. He pulled out a knot of rope, a combat knife, he picked it up and smiled at Elisa, she held her breath as he kept pulling items out making that much closer to the bottom. He pulled out her journal then stopped, he opened it and flipped through the pages, all the pages were full expect for two. "You didn't tell me you write."

"About my adventures."

"Adventures?" Vaas laughed. "What are you 5?"

"Just please stop!" Vaas stopped smiling and looked up at her, a smirk peaked on his face.

"You do have something to hide... I'll read this later!" Vaas put the book down beside him and then looked back in the bag, he stopped and became serious. He looked up at Elisa, she knew what he had found. She closed her eyes to keep from looking at his, they were carving her up. She heard Carmen and Jennifer gasp once he pulled a package of syringes out of her back along with bikes full of clear liquid. "Your a dealer?"

"No..." Elisa answered sadly.

"Just asking! You have a lot of dope here."

"It's an addiction really." Vaas giggled and the awkwardness flew away along with Elisa's dignity.

"Your not alone... How long?"

"How long what?"

"Since you've had a hit."

"Two days."

"Wow! I can't last that long without cocaine at least. Here..." Vaas prepared a syringe and got up, walking over to Elisa. He stared at her, looking her up and down once again. He crouched down and stuck the syringe through the cage stabbing it into her arm and giving her half and allowing the liquid to delve inside her. She made a sigh of relief. "That's pure bliss, no?" He stabbed the needle into his arm and gave himself the other half.

"That's really pure bliss." He stated joyfully, his eyes rolled back into his head and he took a deep breath, he threw the needle to the side and sat down near the bag again, picking up the journal and flipping to the first page. "I'll make a deal with you... I will only read a page every day and in the end if you are sill here, I will give it back."

"What's the benefits for me?"

"There is none, other than you knowing every page is another day you lived." Vaas joked, he looked down at the first page and he began to read aloud.

"Sometimes I sit and watch the sun fall then I watch it rise... I never get the pleasure of a good night's sleep, I never have and I take it as a gift. The gift of thought, I get more time to think about people id like to kill or how I'm going to raise enough money to take a trip to some distant country. The gift that not many people have, sometimes I wonder if I think to much and how it affects my decisions or what I say... There is one time I thought of how I constantly do the same things over and over again. I wake up, get ready, go for a jog, hang out with my friends, or... Constantly the same things over and over again... It's always something, I hope I am not going crazy. I hope my thinking doesn't end up killing me." Vaas was more serious, he looked up at Elisa, she was looking at him wide eyed. "I love the way you think... I love how you are the one to realize that we all do the same things, we all are crazy. We aren't that different Hermana... We aren't...

Get some sleep for me baby, we all have a lot to do tomorrow." Vaas sat up and left, leaving all the necessities spread out on the ground. As she watched him disappear down a path beside a large shanty across from their cage with her journal, there was a cage adjacent from their cage and diagonal from the was another cage with a man eating a human arm.

Carmen and Jennifer wouldn't stop crying, she couldn't cry, it would only make things worse for her and the others. Elisa felt that their escaping was her responsibility.

"Carmen..." Carmen looked over at her sister and they looked at each other in the eyes. "Get some sleep..."

"But-"

"Sleep!"

"I can't..."

"I'm going to fix this... I promise." Even though Carmen said she couldn't sleep, Jennifer and her both cried themselves into a deep sleep. Elisa stayed up, she couldn't sleep, the pain in her head still present. She sighed and continued to try and break from the binds. She suddenly gave up after minutes of trying, exhaustion taking over her limbs. Her eyelids slowly closing on themselves she found herself dozing off to sleep.

Vaas walked up in the morning, the sun was high up in the sky, Elisa was still sleeping, he came with two buckets of ice water. He walked into the cage kicking Jennifer and Carmen up forcefully, he silently took the two buckets off water and poured the ice water all over Elisa, causing her to flinch as wake up breathing heavily.

"What the fuck?!" She yelled aloud, Vaas laughed.

"You should have seen your face Hermana, priceless. Come on! Oldest to youngest."

"Fuck you!" Elisa yelled to him, she was soaking wet and freezing from the cold water. Vaas crouched down beside her and stared at her for a moment, she stared back, he slapped her across the face.

"I'm going to fucking break you! Your my bitch, this is my island!" Vaas yelled at her and then pulled his knife out, Carmen held her breath In.

"No!" She panicked, but Elisa wasn't scared, Vaas cut the binds around her wrists, she punched him across the face and got up while he was is distracted running from the cage. Vaas came back holding his cheek, she punched hard, he chuckled. Elisa ran down the path which led to another fenced area with a shanty inside it leading down another path. Elisa ran down that path and it led to an open area with shanties beside a dirt road, she stopped in shock, pirates everywhere siting cleaning their guns and drinking beer.

Pirates that noticed her sat up and smiled, by now Elisa was way above her Resting Heart Rate, she had no choice but to run down the dirt path. Several pirates tried to stop her but she dodged by making sharp turns or vaulting over large wooden crates. Vaas finally came back down the path, laughing as his men attempted to catch her, she was quick and agile. She took the shoulders of one pirate and flipped completely over his head, kicking him forward after pouncing off of his back.

A group of pirates ganged up on her and tried to catch her that way, she was taken down by two pirates grabbing both of her arms, she struggled from their grasp. Using the leverage of one of the pirates knees and pushing off of him this kicking the other in the face. He released his grip on her arm and she punched the other pirate in the gut, he let go an up chucked. She ran back and tripped over the other pirate, he grabbed on to her leg and she kicked him in the face.

"Fuck!" He pulled his knife out and attempted to stab her.

"Bitch!" She twisted her body over wrapping her legs around his head, he began to choke and try to stab her while she was behind him. She held his wrist to keep him from doing so, she took the knife from his hand and put it to his throat from behind. Vaas walked up, she was breathing heavily and sweating, Vaas looked at her for a moment with a serious expression, he then smiled.

"Wow! I'm really impressed, go ahead take his life... Kill the fuck! He's the one that couldn't defeat you." Elisa stopped for a moment, she might have thought about ways to kill people but it was only out of anger, she could never take someone's life. Her blue eyes started to go hallow and the anger she once showed was gone. She dropped the knife and quickly shuffled back, kicking the pirate away, he held his throat. Vaas pulled his gun out and pointed it at the pirate. "It's a real shame..." Vaas pulled the trigger on the pirate and he fell dead lifeless, a puddle of blood surrounded him within seconds.

Vaas looked at Elisa on disgust and she looked at him the same, he had leverage over her at this moment, he had the gun, he was standing.

"Get the fuck up!" Vaas yelled pointing the gun at Elisa, his eyebrows furrowed with anger. Elisa picked herself up, she couldn't run, he would shoot her. "Now you are going to do whatever I say unless you want me to hang your sister by her ankles from a tree and gut her! No?" Elisa simply nodded, he had a good point, she'd have to be mindful of her actions. He had her sister and she wouldn't let her die. Vaas's expression softened and he put his gun away. "Good... Now come on!" Vaas approached her angry again and snatched her wrist with force, he pulled her along towards a rather large shanty in the road.

He walked her inside, there was no door. A set of small TVs toppled on each other sat on a desk along with a camera and a knife stabbed into the wood, across from the entrance just beside it in the center of the shanty was a chair. Vaas tugged Elisa over to the chair and threw her into it, it fell back on two legs and Vaas grabbed her tank top and pulled her forward to prevent the fall. He looked at her and smiled, crouching in front of her.

"Now I'm going to leave for a slight moment to go and get something and..." Vaas pointed at her making a clicking noise. "You are going to..." He waited for her to finish his sentence, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to stay here."

"Good and if you don't?"

"Your most likely going to go ape shit again and threaten to kill me or my sister."

"That's a good girl..." Vaas stood up and patted her head like a dog. "Master won't be to long so don't worry." Vaas slowly walked out of the shanty, Elisa crossed her arms and looked around, slouching in her chair. A strand of her hair fell before her face, she blew it away, she turned her head back to the table, noticing the knife. "What the fuck did I tell you to do?! I give you one job and you screw it up, you fuck! Go find her!" Elisa could hear Vaas's orders from outside the shanty, who was he talking about?

"Yes Sir!" Elisa turned back to the knife she had to act quick, she as quietly but as quickly as possible walk over to the knife stuffed it in the back of her pants and covered her shirt, she sat down in the chair before Vaas walked back in with a knot of rope in his hands. He smiled at Elisa, his expression seemed so much better, he approached her, she had an idea what he was going to do. She shook her head staring at him wide eyed, he pounced at her and she kicked the chair back causing her to fall on back. She rolled off the fall chair and stood up, Vaas stood up an stared at her chuckling slightly.

"Listen... Your my captive and I need you to look as much as possible like my captive so your mama and papa pay the money."

"Fuck No!" Vaas stopped smiling and gave her an annoyed expression.

"Your going to pick the chair up, sit in it and I'm going to tie you up."

"No!" Vaas approached her and just as he was arms width away, Elisa backed up, she didn't want to give up that she had a knife until the perfect moment."Vaas... Stop!"

"You act like we've known each other for years, fuck no! My name is Master."

"I'm not calling you master." Vaas took a large stride forward snatching the back of Elisa's hair, he pulled her head back and their faces an inch apart, she gritted her teeth as he tugged roughly at her hair. "You will do as I say Bitch! Or I will make you squeal my name over and over again... Now sit in the fucking chair before I fucking cut your scalp off! Are we clear?"

"Yes..." Elisa gasped hesitantly, Vaas smiled all of sudden.

"Yes, What?"

"Yes... Master!" Elisa emphasized Master sternly, he giggled.

"That's a good girl and if your really good, I will give you a reward." Vaas released her hair and walked past her over to the desk. Elisa stood their and stared at him, she could kill him now. He was a very bad man but so was the pirate yet she couldn't kill him, Vaas was worse, she still couldn't kill him though but if he to he'd her sister, she wouldn't hesitate to decapitate him. Vaas turned and looked at her confused. "Are you fucking deaf, pet? Sit in the fucking chair!" Vaas turned back to the desk, he seemed to be working on the camera, he swung the rope over his left shoulder. Elisa picked the chair up right and sat back down in it. She crossed her arms and sighed, Vaas looked over his shoulder at her and gave an evil smirk. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, she looked away from him.

"Look at me!" Vaas snapped angrily.

"Asshole..." Elisa mumbled to herself.

"Oh why was that about your sister? You want me to cut her fingers off? Well-" She complied, he stopped, he smiled again, she was never sure if he was happy or mad, maybe all in one.

"I don't like liars... You know that?"

"Hmm... The feeling is mutual."

"Okay then, so would you mind explaining to me how my knife disappeared?" Vaas pointed over at the table, Elisa looked over at the table and sighed, she tried to put on her best acting face. "Beats me... Some dude came in when you left and took a couple things, could have taken your knife." Vaas chuckled.

"What did he look like?"

"He looked like your boyfriend!" Elisa joked, Vaas stopped smiling, he quickly snatched her throat and pulled her close again.

"You took it! You bitch!"

"Fuck you! Making accusations without any appealing evidence."

"You were the only fucking one in here!"

"I told you-" Vaas tightened his grip causing her to choke, she held his wrist.

"I'm getting really sick of this! Where the fuck is it!" Elisa kicked her leg up, kicking Vaas in the crotch. He held the area and just as she was about to run out of the room, he grabbed her ankle and she fell down with a grunt, he pulled her under his body so he was completely on top of her. She moved her hand behind her back pulling the knife out and flipping Vaas over, putting it to his throat. He chuckled, holding her thighs down as she straddled his waist, she struggled to get off of him but he held her there for a moment.

"I don't think you can kill me. I mean you didn't kill that pirate."

"No your right... I can't kill you but I can hurt you really bad." Suddenly one of the pirates ran in, he seemed afraid and in panic. Vaas pushed Elisa off of him immediately, causing her to make a grunt on the ground.

"What the fuck is it?"

"The girl! We found her but..."

"But what? Cough that shit up!"

"She escaped..."

"You found her but she escaped?"

"Yes sir!"

"You fucking idiots!"

"What Fucking Girl?!" There was a silence after Elisa had butted in, Vaas walked over to the pirate.

"Amigo... This is a chance to redeem yourself, find this girl alive and I will give you twice pay and you get to live."

"Uh... Uh... Okay sir!" The pirate ran off, he had his life on his shoulders. Vaas turned and walked over to Elisa.

"I will tell you who she is, if you give me the knife, sit in the chair, let me tie you up, and put on your acting face." Elisa sighed rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." She handed Vaas the knife and sat down in the chair, that a girl. He stabbed the knife back in the table and picked up the rope. Her tied it around her arms and torso so she couldn't really move her arms, he walked her to the table. He seemed to be mumbling something but Elisa couldn't hear.

"Goddamn it's hot in here!" Vaas stated plainly, he took his shirt off and threw it to the side when he took the camera he turned spurns to face Elisa and her eyes widened. He had a gorgeous body, he had perfection for his stomach almost like a model, he had abs and his chest glossed with a line of sweet. He had a small haze of black chest hair and hair that curved down in a V and was lost into his pants.

He smiled at the expression on Elisa's face, he purposely wanted to see how she'd react to how physically attractive he was. He walked over to her with the camera and turned it on, he crouched in front of her. She was still staring at the jaw dropping sight of his amazing body, she had to get that out of her mind though, she looked away. Her chest heaved up an down along with beatings her rapid heartbeat, she hadn't felt this way around a man in years.

"So... Here's the deal. I always offer the woman a decision on how they want their video to be, usually before I tie them up with rope to a chair." Elisa rolled her eyes. "I first remind them that these videos will be sent to their parents or... I might keep them if they are truly noteworthy but, I give then two decisions on how they'd like it. Innocent... Or Porno." Elisa looked at Vaas wide eyed.

"What exactly do you mean by innocence?" She asked confused.

"I mean that you sit in this chair and cry to for your padres to pay the money while I video tape it or... Which I prefer Porno... Where we fuck each other's brains out on camera and send it to your parents so they don't have to see you fucking a bad man any longer."

"Fuck no!"

"You see really, I don't have to ask your decision. We get money faster with the porno method and business goes quicker. So I don't want a yes or no, I want a innocence or Porno along with a apology and please Master."

"If I don't."

"We go straight to the porno method! Which I am so okay with right now, especially with..." Vaas took his right hand while the other held the camera and put it on Elisa's knee, caressing it slowly and moving it up her thigh. She pushed it away.

"Okay... Forgive me Master-" Elisa stopped herself, she couldn't believe she was actually complying to this.

"Keep going."

"For hurting you in any way shape or form and disobeying your fucking rules, I would appreciate it if we just do innocence or whatever you fucking call it."

"Hmm... Good enough!" Vaas stood up and walked over to his shirt picking it up and then staring at Elisa with an expression of uncertainty. "You sure you don't want me to fuck you hard for every week your parents don't pay?"

"I'm fucking sure." Vaas shrugged and put his shirt back on.

"Okay so all you have to do is fucking cry and I'll do all the talking."

"I can't just cry." Vaas punched Elisa in the face, uncontrollable do tears fell from her eyes from her nerves, her nose began to bleed. "You've been wanting to do that asshole... That fucking hurt!"

"The important thing is you took it like a man."

"Fuck-"

"Don't say it Elisa, I'm more than happy to go Porno on you."

"So it must be a mode?"

"Shut the fuck up! Now smile for the camera." Vaas did his thing with the ransom video for what seemed like hours and Elisa acted like she was scared out of her mind, in her mind it was a sign of weakness. In the end he put the camera back on the table and walked over to Elisa, crouching in front of her again. "You should be an actor... Because that was the best fucking acting I've ever seen in my life. Oh and about the girl, she's your sister." Elisa was shocked. "I decided to separate her from you when I took you here. I have a feeling next time you escape she'll come to follow and I can't afford that but I guess I was mistaken, she fucking ran off the moment we cut her loose."

"So she's gone now?" Elisa asked with a tone of a excitement and hope, Vaas stared at her like she was a child.

"Yeah... She's fucking gone until my men find her."

"Well this good... Give me a moment of freedom, since you can't threaten me with her."

"What moment of freedom?"

"I can say whatever I want."

"Okay... Go ahead."

"I think your the most maldito pedazo de mierda, que he visto en toda mi puta vida. Su un idiota, un idiota, un hijo completa de puta puta del hombre." Elisa said as calmly as she could, Vaas smiled at her.

"Wow... Thank you so much! That really hit the heart." Elisa shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking the opposite direction. He snatched her chin and pulled her to face him, the smirk on his face made her want to stab him a million times until he was mutilated. "Your a very brave girl... That's not a bad thing it's just you need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth!"

"Come a little closer..." Vaas smiled wider and leaned in closer, their faces an inch apart, she swung her head back and head butted him. He fell back his nose began to bleed.

"You little Bitch!" He yelled holding the bridge of his now bleeding nose, he laid on the ground Rolling over and moaning pain. He finally got up after a minute and slapped Elisa across the face.

"Ouch..." She said softly. "That hurt."

"Good you bitch you deserved it! I was going to take you out to get something to eat but you had to fuck it up!" Vaas stomped out of the shanty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleepy Liar pants on Fire**

Vaas didn't come back to get Elisa for hours, she struggled to break from the rope but, he wrapped it tight. She sat there in silence, sighing ever so often. When Vaas finally came back, he seemed happier, more amused than when he left, he was holding something behind his back.

"What do you want?" Elisa barked at him, he simply continued to smile.

"I want to make you look prettier so..." Vaas pulled the object from behind his back, it was a razor, Elisa's eyes widened.

"Vaas No! Please... Please No, Vaas!"

"It's going to look sexy, I was planning on giving you a womanly Mohawk." Vaas turned it on and approached her.

"Fuck No! Stop it! Please!" Vaas finally held the back of her head.

"Stop moving unless you want me to shave your entire head." Elisa sighed and stopped struggling. "Good girl." She let Vaas shave the sides of her head, clutters of hair fell on the floor, he had to admit she had beautiful hair but the whole Mohawk thing was a way better idea. He shaved her hair but didn't trim it leaving a long haired Mohawk down the center of her head, tears fell from her eyes, she hadn't cut her hair in years, it would take years for it to grow back. Vaas had to admit she looked really good with a nice long Mohawk, some of her hair swayed to the side and looped making her look that much more attractive. Her Spanish skin contrasted with the style.

In the end he stood back at grimaced at his work, he felt proud of himself, Elisa on the other hand was a bright red and tears overflowed her eyes.

"Why are you crying? You look like a super model, real sexy, no lies!"

"It's going to take me forever to grow my hair back..."

"Unless you like the Mohawk." Vaas threw the razor to the side and pulled his knife out, cutting the rope that wrapped around her. She slowly brushed her fingers through the mohawk, tear sliding down her cheeks. Vaas crossed her arms before her, she looked up at him and wiped some tears from her cheeks.

"Do... You have a mirror?"

"Of course!" Vaas walked over to the desk and pulled a mirror out of a drawer and tossed it to Elisa, he then noticed she was shaking. She looked into the mirror and held her breath for a moment, she finally exhaled when she saw that it actually did look nice but she wasn't going to give Vaas the benefit of her compliments. "So... You like?"

"I don't know what to say about it..."

"So you like it?"

"No... I don't know."

"How can you not fucking know?"

"I just don't... Now I can I go back to my cage..." Elisa's voice didn't sign of fear only pity for herself.

"No... Your staying with me until my men find your sister!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Come on!"

"No! I'm sick of this shit... I'm going to go and take a nap."

"You know it turns me on when you tell me what to do... Because no one does. I am the king here yet you still fucking act like a badass. If your taking a nap, your going to take a bath, get a new pair of clothes, and eat first, your taking one on my bed... Comprende?" Elisa gulped, she knew she was no match for Vaas but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"No!"

"Well to bad... I guess I'll have to use lethal force." Vaas walked up to Elisa and picked her up throwing her over his right shoulder, she struggled hitting his back and kicking her legs.

"Let me the fuck go Mother fucker!"

"Nope!" Vaas walked her out of the shanty, her long Mohawk hung down over her left shoulder. He walked her across the camp, pirates looking at her like she was crazy, he walked her up the stairs of a small shanty and walked her in. Inside there was a log size mattress on the floor with ruffled covers and two pillows on it; a small coffee table stood against the wall farthest to the side of the door, on the table was six empty beer bottles, used syringes, a small pile of cocaine, a wad of fifties, and a box cutter stabbed into the table.

There was a dresser against the wall right adjacent from the mattress, it had a box full of red pills on it beside the dresser was a door that led to a small bathroom. Vaas threw Elisa on the mattress, she got up quickly and ran at him pushing him to the ground. She was about to punch him as she straddled him, he pushed her over so he was on top.

"Stop fucking struggling!" Vaas yelled as he tried to discard her clothing, he had his intentions but he wasn't planning on raping her, he wanted to break her by waiting until she wanted him, he told her he would use whatever force possible to put her in the shower. "Your taking a shower!"

"Fuck Off and maybe I will!" She yelled and Vaas got off of her, she stood up and he did the same. They both were breathing heavily, she burned her fingers through her long Mohawk and pulled the long hair over her left shoulder.

"I'll get you your new clothes when your done, I have shampoo in there along with a razor and some bath soap... Okay?" Elisa was confused, she didn't know why he was making her stay with him, why he was taking care of her at all. Elisa nodded. "Good! Like what the fuck is your problem, you know? I'll be back, next time you try anything, I'm fucking putting a bullet through your skull." Elisa walked into the bathroom and Vaas left the shanty, she could escape right now but Vaas wouldn't just leave her like this, there was a catch.

The bathroom was grungy, looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. The mirror above the sink was cracked in various place and the shower curtain was torn and tattered. A rack of towels were on the floor, Elisa locked the door and turned on the shower. She slowly discarded her clothing and then walked into the shower, on a small wooden shelf beside the shower head was all the necessities Vaas named off.

She turned on the shower, the water was cold but Elisa didn't mind, she felt so much bliss as all the dirt on her skin fell off. Her Mohawk slid down straight and was thick, the shampoo felt weird on Elisa's bald skin of her head. The hair didn't stay straight like it did when it was dry, strands stuck to her neck everywhere. She simply smoothed it out with her hands, the long hair ended at her shoulder blades just as her hair did before.

Elisa actually was okay with the Mohawk, it was a womanly one as Vaas promised and it looked perfect with her look. Vaas didn't do bad but she wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. She worried about her sister, the jungle was a dangerous place, chances are her sister won't survive the night and that scared Elisa. She felt like all her responsibility went down the drain, she should have been there with her sister.

She shaved her legs and armpits because hair was growing up after only a day, she then stood there and felt the water run across her skin freely. After a couple minutes she turned the water off and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body, she exited the bathroom. Vaas was laying on the mattress, his knees were up and he had a bag beside him. His eyes were closed almost as if he was sleeping, maybe he was. Elisa assumed he was, she shrugged to herself and picked up the bag walking over to the dresser.

She looked through the back pulling a woman's red tank top out, a white sports bra, green pants, and underwear. Vaas seemed to have the perfect size for everything, she looked back at Vaas to reassure herself that he was asleep. She sighed and dropped the towel to puddle at her ankles. She took the bra and put it on, following with the underwear.

"Damn! You have a sexy body!" Elisa's eyes widened, Vaas was up all along, that asshole."

"Shit!" She cursed aloud and turned around he was on his elbow staring at her with his legs down. "Your such a fucking pervert! I swear next chance I-"

"Sweetheart must I remind you that you are half naked and you are yelling at me right now, not such a good decision, no?" Elisa looked down, she wasn't wearing much she forgot that, she was still fuming from Vaas's idiocy.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Hermana... I would like to point something out..."

"I don't give a fuck!" Elisa put the tank top on and the green pants, she huffed and again brushed her fingers through her Mohawk which was now drying and froing up.

"You ruined it!"

"What?" Elisa turned to him.

"You had a chance to fuck me but you didn't take it."

"Because I don't want to."

"Your going to eventually get needy."

"I haven't had sex in six years." Vaas stared at her oddly.

"That's a long time... Wonder why no man hasn't fucked you yet."

"Because the men who want I fuck me aren't men."

"Hmm... So I'm not a man?"

"No your an asshole."

"Is there a difference?"

"I'm not so sure anymore..." Elisa answered softly, she turned to Vaas, he stood up from the mattress.

"Hungry?"

"Yes..."

"What would you like? We have all types of fruit on the island."

"Surprise me..."

"Okay, I'll be back!" Vaas left the shanty, this was Elisa's chance but she felt more exhausted than energetic, she suddenly came to the decision to take a nap, refuel your energy and then when Vaas isn't watching... Escape and go find your sister. The thought of finding her sister was small and doubtful, Elisa worried most about the fact that her sister might already be dead. Her brother was gone and now it was her sister, the stress building up on her every moment, she couldn't handle all of it. It went from Vaas to anger to sadness and regret, she didn't know what to think, she fell flat on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, Elisa wasn't going to stay here until Vaas raped her or killed her... Or worse sold her. Good things come to people who wait but you must also fight for those things, Elisa was prepared for this, she had seen that the camp was small and that, that was a weakness, her advantage would be time and speed.

Vaas entered back in the room and tossed a bottle of dirty water onto her stomach, she grunted picking up the water and looking at it confused.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Why would you think I would feed you royally?" He had a bowl of rice in his hands, he laid down beside the mattress. "I have shit to do! Let's start with finding your sister, you fucking stay here and sleep! I'll be back!" Vaas left again, Elisa slowly began to question his sanity, he was insane obviously, she just hadn't seen the full picture of that insanity.

She took the bowl of rice and began to eat it without a care, she honestly was starving. She ate the entire bowl within minutes and then she threw it back beside the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. When she closed her eyes and turned on her side, she could smell the unruly stench from the covers. A scent between blood, sweat, sex, and more sex, it was horrifying yet... At the same time kind if made Elisa horny in a weird way. She felt a shiver come across her, this was Vaas's room and she wouldn't let him get the best of her.

She found herself slowly descending into an abyss of sleep, a darkness she had never felt before and soon she was castaway in her dreams just like she would be at home... This wasn't home, yet she still could sleep here like it was, keep calm like she was safe, and talk like she had known Vaas for years. She didn't know if it was a product of her unsettling emotions or she was loosing her morality


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Robert**

Elisa woke up abruptly in a hot sweat, her head pounding and her chest heaving, her heart was beating up her chest. She looked around, she wasn't aware of what the noise that woke her up was until a loud gunshot went off. She got up from the mattress, it came from outside. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, it was locked, she jiggled it a little trying to open it still nothing. She sighed in annoyance and turned to look around the room, a window that she didn't notice before was right above the dresser.

Another gunshot went of, she quickly leaped over the mattress and opened the window, climbing over the dresser and sliding through the window. She forgot that the shanty was above the ground by suspenders at least a meter. She fell to the ground with a thud on her back, her body ached.

"Ouch..." She gasped, she picked herself up and turned to realize the same cage she was in before, Jennifer was still there sobbing to herself. She approached the cage, it was dark out, the moon was high in the sky and this part of the camp wasn't so lit.

"Please no more!" Jennifer panicked but looked up to realize it was Elisa not Vaas, she didn't take time to think about anything before accusing her of being a traitor. "Your a pirate? Your a traitor!"

"No Jennifer! Stop, lower your voice!"

"Traitor!"

"What is the bitch complaining about now?!" Elisa heard a pirate complain loudly from down the path.

"Shit! Shut it, Jennifer! I'm trying to-"

"Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" Elisa panicked she didn't know what to do, she couldn't imagine what Vaas would do to her for trying to escape again, she ran over to the tall six feet fence just beside the cage. She took a deep breath and held the top pulling herself over it with all her strength, falling into bushes on the other side.

She heard a loud gunshot it seemed closer, she was just beside the dirt road from before and could see the shanty, Vaas brought her to before taking her to his. He was standing in front of it with a man tied up an kneeled before him. He was a familiar man, he was shirtless and his red... That's when Elisa realized it was Robert, Vaas was pointing the gun at his forehead. Two dead bodies on either side of him, Vaas laughed. His pirates watching he scene from afar.

Robert was crying and pleading Vaas to risk his life. Elisa without thinking twice ran out to save his life, her feet were dirt and bare, she left her boots in the bathroom of Vaas's shanty. She ran and slide into the way of the gun taking the barrel and putting it to her head. The pirates all stopped what they were doing and silenced, Elisa and Vaas stared each other in the eyes. Robert was shocked out of his mind.

"You kill me instead of him!" She demanded, Vaas pulled his gun from her forehead having to tank the barrel from we grip. He crouched down in front of her and chuckled.

"Your a real interesting character Elisa. What had this fuck done for you? Hmm? You going to answer?!"

"He's done nothing... And he probably wouldn't do the same for me but... He deserves to live."

"And you don't?"

"I've done some bad things Vaas..."

"So that gives you a right to give him your life? He will never repay you and I will kill him even if your dead, so why don't you go back to the shanty."

"No... Your not killing him."

"What are you going to do about it?" Elisa thought for a moment, was there anything she could do to convince him that Robert deserves to live.

"I challenge you... For his life, his freedom." Vaas laughed, he stood up and looked around at his men, pointing his gun at Elisa.

"Do you hear that amigos? She is going to challenge me!" Vaas announced smugly, there was slight chuckles amongst the crowd of pirates, he pulled his gun away and crouched again looking at her. "Do you know why I am leader Hermana?" She shook her head. "I am leader because I can defeat any man... Or woman that crossed my path, I am leader because these fucks can't defeat me." He said strictly so only she could hear.

"I know and I am challenging you."

"Then what? What If I win? I will kill your friend but..." Vaas stood up and looked around at his men amused. "I want more!" His men all laughed, Elisa sighed, she would do what she has to do and any simple reward to him would make him decline the challenge, she was determined to defeat him. Elisa pulled Vaas's pant leg, he looked down at her and then crouched beside her again. He was startled by Elisa quickly snatching the neck of his tank top and pulling him close so she was beside his ear.

"If you win... I will let you do whatever you want with me... No complaining or disobeying." Elisa whispered hesitantly, an evil smirk came across his face. She gulped he pulled away, and walked out closer to his men, his men circled. Elisa finally coming into realization that she had just challenged probably the most strongest man in all of rooks. She stood up brushing the dirt off of her knees, she turned to face Robert, who was in shock, a look of fear across his face.

"Robert... You better be worth it..." Robert looked down and began to sob again. Vaas looked at Elisa and nodded her over, she simply listened and slowly walked over to him, her feet shuffling at the dirt, once she was beside him he held his hand out for her to take. She took it and they shook hands.

"Challenge excepted!" He pulled her close to him so his face was at her ear. "I am going to have so much with you when I win." He pulled away and backed away from her his men making some room, he holstered his gun and pulled his knife out. "Someone give her a fucking knife!" Vaas ordered, a pirate pulled a knife from his belt and tossed it to Elisa.

"Good Luck! No one has survived more than two minutes!" The pirate stated smugly. Elisa held the hilt of the knife so the blade was facing her, she stared at Vaas, she felt fear come over her, she made a mistake and there was no backing out now. She'd have to be quick, smart, and strong, every punch he'd give she'd take.

"Oh and Hermana, I won't stop until you tap out!"

"F-f-fair enough!" She stuttered, he chuckled and showed an expression of sympathy.

"You sure about this?" He asked, Elisa felt herself shake deep inside, he was giving her mercy for a moment she considered taking it but she wasn't weak, her father told her she wasn't, she had made it this far no time to back.

"Yeah... Im sure." She remembered a poem her father told her once, about how bad the world is or that's her perspective of life.

-Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice. By Robert Frost-

"Ladies first!" Vaas insisted.

"Vaas, your a man?" Elisa joked with a smug expression on her, Vaas grew angry, she was playing with fire, his men laughed but stopped immediately when Vaas came running at Elisa with the knife ready, he was ready to kill her but if he did he wouldn't get his reward. She rolled to the side and dodged but Vaas suspected she would and right when she rolled, he turned and came charging back at her. She did a couple back flips as he came charging at her almost as if she was running from him, but she fell on her back and he tripped over her, she rolled out of the way from his body and jumped up onto her feet.

Vaas got up he was furious now and he wasn't going to hesitate gutting her. She stopped for a moment, everything seemed slower, her adrenaline was pumping. She looked around to look for a way out of this mess and stop Vaas or exploit a weakness. Maybe his weakness was anger, charging at her wasn't such a foo move in combat. She looked to him everything still slow, he was running right for her, her eyes grew wide. What would she do next? She tried to calm herself, holding the knife firmly but that would make things worse the knife. She threw it to the side and came charging back at him, they both with each other flipping over onto the ground.

Vaas was on top at first with the blade to her throat but she flipped him over after kneeing him in the groin and held the knife to his throat. He held one had on her wrists to keep her from slicing his throat and took his free hand around her neck flipping her over this flipping the knife so the blade was right at Elisa's face, she took one hand and put it to his throat squeezing tight, the other keeping the knife from her face. The tip touched her the tip of her nose this drawing a dot of blood. Her eyes widened and she moved her head out of the way the knife plunging into the dirt beside her head.

She took both hand on Vaas's neck he out his on hers and they began to choke each other.

"I hate you!" Elisa managed to squall out while Vaas's grip tightened on her throat, she finally flipped him over agains gaining leverage, she was about to punch him in the face but he held her forearms now tightly. A red large bruise was forming on Elisa's neck already, she gritted her teeth Vaas doing the same.

They wrestled on the groin for what felt like hours but was only minutes, they gave each other blood noses, bruises, and possibly broken ribs. The men surprised at how well Elisa was holding a fight with Vaas, she lasted longer than any man that had ever faced him. They finally came up from the forums pushing each other away and jumping to their feet. Still on guard staring at each other angrily, the men were all silenced, the sound of Elisa and Vaas's heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

Their chests heaving, fresh blood running from her nose and a large cut on her arm. She still stood strong, not only were the men surprised but Vaas was as well. He also had a bloody nose and a couple of bruises to make up for it, she was tough. It turned him on more than impressing him, she stood even with her limbs aching. What was so important about Robert that she'd die for him?

"Hermana..." Vaas said raspy, his breath still heavy. "If you answer this one question for me... I will make it a tie..." All of his pirates stared at him in surprisal, they had never heard Vaas show that much mercy before especially after he amount of damage Elisa had given him, they respected her now. Elisa came back from her fighting stance and stood normally, she stared at Vaas with confusion, what was he thinking? "Why risk so much... For one man?" Vaas asked, all the pirates looking at her with the same question, she looked around a product of mental instability rushed over her and sadness.

"Because... My brother is dead... My little sister could be dead... I can't let anyone else die... You don't get it..."

"What? What don't I understand, is he your boyfriend?"

"No... I brought them here, all of them, Michael, Carmen, Jennifer, him." She pointed at Robert. "They are here because of me and I promised them that nothing would happen... I made a promise... And now here we are... They are all my responsibility... I will die for them... Because I owe them that much." There was silence and for the first time in forever, Elisa saw the sadness in Vaas's eyes, she saw that he actually felt pain for her. The pirates all understood, some pitied her, they have seen so many tourists come to the island an they'd all get sold, they all came with no purpose other than exploration or freedom, they never had any try understanding to what they had done. Elisa was different from them, Elisa understood life more than the average captive.

"Somebody let the fucker go!" Vaas ordered, all of his men in shock from the unintended order. "What are you all fucking deaf?" One of his men went to work and let Robert go.

"Run free Robert! Run Forest Run!" Robert looked at Elisa.

"What about you?" Robert directed towards Elisa, he walked up to her an snatched her wrist and gave her a kiss, she rejected it, it was terrible. She pushed him away and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck out of here before I tell Vaas to fucking put one between your eyes!" Elisa yelled at Robert who was whimpering and he ran off, Vaas was looking at her with a smile, she hesitated.

"It was a bad kiss and plus, he isn't man enough for me..."

"Hermana... I gave you, your reward, now you give me mine."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean... The reward!"

"Yeah... Um..." Vaas stopped smilingly and stared her with a serious expression. He approached her slowly, his men still watching.

"We had a deal..." He whispered once he was in front of her.

"Okay..." Elisa looked down regretting even making a deal with him at all, he smiled again, taking her hand and guiding her to his shanty. Once they were inside she heard him lock the door, she felt embarrassment and regret, why was she so stupid to make such a reward for him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fire Flower**

"Hermana... I told you we'd have some fun... Trust me you'll enjoy this." Vaas smiled smugly and walked over to the dresser, removing his boots and shirt, he turned to look at her, the mattress between them. "Undress for me..." Was his first wish, he crossed his arms, one hand holding his chin as he waited for her to began. "I could help you if you wish." He offered but then Elisa finally came to her senses, she sighed and began with her shirt, she removed her shirt and then her pants... How weird it was to undress in front of Vaas. "Stop!" He ordered when she was down to her bra and underwear. "Wow... I must admit you are a keeper..." Vaas walked around the mattress and stopped beside her. "Usually I just give up on my woman because they don't deserve such a strong man... But you, you definitely deserve me."

"Vaas... I... I don't-" Vaas snatched her chin and pulled her face to mesh with his, their lips slightly touching before he pulled away. His lips were soft and gentle, everything else was probably hell. Vaas smiled at her smugly as a blush came over her cheeks, she was blushing and feeling a deep weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her heart was beating out of her chest, Vaas picked his hand up and wiped the dry blood from under her nose.

"You can really take a punch... I like that. Elisa I want to make you an offer, I've never offered any woman before. Would you like to be a pirate?"

"Um... Pirate?"

"Yeah you can be part of my crew."

"Why-" Vaas snatched Elisa's waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"Because I asked..."

"So it's not for real?"

"No it's for real, you can pillage and murder, have all the drugs you want."

"No... I don't."

"Why not? My men respect you now, no one has lasted as long as you did fighting me." Elisa tried to break free from Vaas's grasp but instead she found herself being pulled closer, he was to strong for her. "And it really gave me a hard on."

"I guess I will have to remember not to get you angry."

"Every time you make me angry I get turned on because your the only person who intends to do it intentionally and it gives a hard on." Elisa immediately stomped on Vaas's foot, he released his grip on her even if it didn't hurt.

"I'm no fucking pirate and I will never be one."

"Why are you upsetting yourself? I'm not trying to fuck you, unless you want me to."

"No... That was the reward right, for you?"

"Are you disappointed that I wasn't planning on fucking you?"

"No... Me and you are never happening. I'm going to get out of here, find my sister and escape."

"What if she's dead?" There was a silence between then for a moment.

"She's isn't... I know she isn't..."

"You know, I know how you feel but one day your sister is going to let you die. Trust me, family is never there for you, family is... Family is like, your hanging off of a bridge..." Vaas walked over to the width of the mattress. "There is you hanging on one side, you need help, your family is there they can help you, no?" Vaas giggled. "The thing is though, there is a shitload of money on the other side of the bridge and your family has to decide..." Vaas grew serious with his expression. "You or the money... Hard decision? I think not, I would choose you but you see your family is so fucking far up their asses that they don't choose you... And..." Vaas plopped down onto the bed. "You fall." He turned onto his back and put his hands behind his head, relaxing staring at Elisa with an evil smirk.

"No... My family will pay..."

"Haven't heard back from them yet about you and your family is rich, no?"

"Yeah but-"

"They can afford you, they just don't want you But your sister, they payed the money within three hours."

"What?"

"Yep, apparently she is more important and I didn't even ask them a lot for you." Elisa stood in shock staring down at Vaas, she didn't know what to do anymore. She needed to find her sister or at least save Robert or Jennifer, she couldn't deal with the burden of all of them dying on her. She sighed, jumping onto Vaas straddling him, her hands on his chest. Vaas's eyes widened he didn't expect her to come so sudden.

"Ready for that reward?" Elisa asked seductively, her plan was seduce him, get the keys to Jennifer's cage which she assumed was on his belt, she moved her hands up his chest slowly, a smirk came up on his face.

"Are you offering something to me Elisa?"

"If I am... Can you guess what it is?"

"I have something in mind but, you have to tell me you want it?"

"I want it."

"What do you want?" Elisa quickly slid her hands down to his belt where she saw the keys, she watched as Vaas's eyes followed her hands. He thought she was going to take his pants off at that moment and suck his dick but instead she snatched the keys. He immediately reacted sitting up a bit so their chests met, she moved her hand with the keys far away. He reached for them gently, he wasn't trying to hurt her even though he was annoyed and angry, she wondered why.

"Okay sweetheart, give them back! This isn't a joke." He said smugly.

"No... Your going to tell me which one opens Jennifer's cage."

"Why would I do that?" Elisa's eyes widened when she felt a bulge press against the fabric of her underwear, she knew what it was and then it grew awkward being in this position with Vaas. He smiled at the fact that she noticed his erection. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"Um... Um... Uh..."

"Well cough it up... See something that you like?" Vaas leaned in closer so their faces were an inch apart, his smirk was eating her up, she hated it. Elisa thought about what she was going to say next. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"No." Elisa pulled her legs to her chest putting her feet on his chest and kicking him away, he fell to lay down again.

"Why not?" He sat up on his elbows, realizing the keys again, his smirk fell down. "Give them back if you aren't going to fuck me!" She straddled him again.

"Which key? And I might reconsider!"

"No, your lying. You aren't going to fuck me until the devil tells you to."

"Correction... Not until you tell me which key."

"Why would you care?"

"Did you hear a fucking thing I said out there?"

"Oh yeah they are your responsibility."

"Yeah."

"Not Jennifer! She costs a lot."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Uh, yeah I can bitch."

"I have a name, asshole."

"Yeah I know, Elisa." Vaas put his hands on her waist and she froze, his hands melted her soft skin the moment they made contact. He traced his fingers over the intricate lines of her tattoo, which he never really took the time to notice a tribal tiger. "You are tiger... You deserve this tattoo..." They didn't leave eye contact at all, she was frozen with fear or maybe anticipation she had to overcome the amazing feeling of his hands on her skin. "Unless you want to challenge me again... I suggest you put those keys down because this time I'm not going to be so generous."

"You weren't generous. You knew you were going to lose."

"Lose?" Vaas giggled, he tightened his grip on her waist causing her to gasp. "Sweetheart, I can tear you apart... In more ways then one." Vaas had a sick twisted and perverted meaning to his words.

"Let me go!"

"Drop the keys."

"No!"

"Listen I really am fighting the urge to rip your underwear off and fuck your brains out so drop the fucking keys before I take you by force." Elisa sighed, he was squeezing her waist so hard she felt like she couldn't breath and the bruises were coming in.

"Okay..." Elisa felt defeated she dropped the keys, Vaas let go, sat up and grabbed them shoving them in his pocket and then falling back down so he laid down. He looked Elisa up and down, he knew she could feel his boner but he was confused on why it didn't bother her, maybe she liked it.

"Take advantage of me!" He ordered, Vaas wasn't much into being taken over, but he was curious as to what Elisa would do.

"What do you mean?"

"Do shit that's going to make me horny!"

"No!" She was trying her best not to say 'fuck you' because a possibility was he'd get turned on by it.

"Yes... I want my reward, you promised."

"I didn't promise shit." Vaas took her waist again causing her to gasp, he pulled her down closer to his body so that his boner was completely against her putting pressure on the spot of fabric where her clit would be, she gasped again, struggling from his hands.

"You feel it sweetheart... Damn I could cum right now... All you have to do is rub it a bit or perhaps grind against me."

"Let me go!"

"Elisa..." Vaas sat up so their bodies touched again, give me a hand job and I will let you go..."

"What?! Let me fucking go!" She struggled again harder pushing against his chest but he held her lower back tightly and chuckled under his breath.

"Sorry sweetheart... I want it now... Or I could just jack off onto your face."

"Fuck off!" Elisa finally broke from his grasp, she slid off the mattress and keep crawling backwards until she hit the wall. Vaas smiled and slowly crawled over to her like he was a tiger getting ready to pounce, he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Wow! I like a good game of tag... You've never played it my way though... Every time I catch you, you lose a piece of clothing and you don't have much clothing to lose honey."

"No... No... No... Vaas stop!" Vaas finally had gotten to her, he tugged on her ankles and moved up to the edge did her underwear, she tried to keep them up but he ended up ripping them off. She covered her private as best she could, Vaas took the underwear and put it to his face sniffing in her scent.

"You naughty girl... This cloth is soaking, your wet for me."

"Vaas! Stop! Now!" She begged but he didn't listen, approached her again she this time didn't move away. He was completely on top of her, hovering over her, his hands on either side, he leaned down to her ear.

"You know... My pet... Innocence could mean many things, your acting very innocent for me sweetheart and I love every minute I it but... When we get to the tough stuff I want you go rough on me and not hold back... Okay?" Elisa shook her head, she was speechless, she didn't want to fuck him at all he was hot but this was considered rape.

"No... Please don't!"

"Stop... Struggling..." Elisa felt his hand slowly slid up her thigh to her soaking entrance. She closed her eyes and looked away. "Look at me..." Vaas ordered softly. "LOOK AT ME!" He yelled in her ear, she turned to look at him, she was angry and scared deep down inside. "Kiss me..."

"No!"

"Kiss me, before I fucking kill you!" Elisa hesitantly moved closer to his lips, she closed her eyes and slightly wrapped her arms around his neck, they could feel each other's breath and stared deeply into each other's eyes. "You are a very beautiful woman, Elisa... So beautiful... I could compare you to the fire flower." She didn't kiss him yet. "It blooms every summer... By the shores of the north beach, it's looks like any regular flower but when you set it on fire it burns with a beautiful and majestic glow... Some have been reported to never stop burning once lit... You... Are my fire flower now." Vaas gently laid a kiss on her lips before standing up, grabbing his shirt and boots and leaving. Elisa sat up and stared quietly at the door with question in her head... He confused her so much... It was to stressful for her to think... To stressful. She sighed, he probably wouldn't return for a couple hours. She felt cold and sore from the constant fight she had undergone physically and mentally. The jungle was a dangerous place and that made her think of her sister. Was she okay?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Buck**

_The time of Carmen's escape-_

"Where the fuck is she?!" One of the pirates yelled.

"I don't know man... Fuck."

Carmen was hyperventilating in the bushes, she was trying to keep quiet.

"What?!"

"I was going to fuck the girl last night when Vaas left."

"Dude Vaas gonna kill you."

"Fuck! Go and tell him that she is gone!"

"Uh... Okay but it's your fault." The other pirate ran off and the one giving the orders stayed and looked around, they weren't that far from the camp. Carmen had only the slightest chance to run when the idiot giving the orders cut her loose and went to go and mess with Jennifer. She ran at the best moment, making a run down the dirt road surprisingly she wasn't caught by any pirates and made it about half a mile into the jungle from the camp. A small group of pirates went after her and here she was surrounded by pirates hiding in bushes.

"Where are you pretty girl? Papa isn't going to hurt you... He's going to make you feel real good inside." Carmen shivered and held her knees to her chest as tears fell from her eyes the pirate got closer. She held her breath and he put his gun down still not touching she was twelve inches from his feet. "Fuck!" He turned around and Egan to walk back to camp. "Hey Benny! She's ducking gone amigo, my guess is she's in the jungle somewhere."

"Vaas ordered us to to look for her until we found her."

"But she's fucking gone."

"She couldn't have gone far! I'll get the dogs."

"Sure thing Ben." The pirate went back to camp and Carmen was free to run off into the safe zone. Her sister hadn't told her the dangers of the jungle, that she wouldn't survive alone. She ran out of her hiding spot and ran and ran and ran until she hit a stream. She was alone now, all she had left was her skill which were so few for her age an her knowledge in survival wasn't much. She fell on her knees beside the bank, her breathing irregular from fear and exhaustion, tears poured from her eyes like heavy rain.

"What am I going to do?!" She screamed to herself, her voice echoing through the jungle. Her sister could be dead for all she knew and now she was a lonely teenager with no adult to protect her. She stared into the stream taking a handful of water and washing her face, she saw her reflection in the water she looked like a mess.

She undid her braids and threw a hair and in the river putting her hair in a ponytail. She didn't know what I do other than think about a survival movie that could provide valuable information to her survival. She found a water source, all she needed now was food and shelter. She stood up, her legs aching from the continuous running, she might have ran a whole three miles no stop.

She crossed the stream, thinking it would be a good idea to stay near it a small path lead to a small shanty, her shelter but she must make sure it was safe first. She walked over to the shanty, a rusty car and a chicken coop sat in the front. The shanty looked really suspicious, she was worried something would pop out and kill her. She took a deep breath and stopped in front of the door, the handle was rusty. She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it, the door opened right away.

She walked in, a small desk stood near the door and across from the door was a red old couch beside it a bookshelf full of books on world history and world wars. She felt herself shiver and shake, a door leading downstairs was behind the desk.

"H-h-h- hello..." She stuttered softly, she felt pain everywhere and the welts from the binds in her wrists dug in and almost were bleeding. She slowly walked to the door to what must had been a cellar, she heard a footstep behind her and turned to see a tall man. He had a beard and brown eyes his skin pale but his nose red, he was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt that revealed the tattoo of a Buck on his chest. He had jeans on and cowboy boots and a large combat knife at his waist. She was startled and gasped taking a few steps back.

"Now hold it Sheila I'm not going to hur-" Before his Australian accent could muster any sign of sincerity, Carmen fell down the staircase, she rolled down the stairs and fell at the bottom hiting her head and knocking her unconscious.

Carmen woke up in the cellar, the stairs leading up to the top, she was on a cot and the lights were dim. The man from before stood beside her, she panicked and tried to get up by stopped feeling a sharp pain in her head. She looked down at what she was wearing, she was wearing a large Hawaiian designed t-shirt and no pants just underwear. She began to sob.

"You stole my virginity, you raped me!" She accused hiding her face in her hands, the man giggled.

"I didn't rape you kid, I merely changed your clothes. You were quite a mess." She stopped wiping her tears away but still bothered by a stranger looking at her bare body without her consent. "What's your name?" Carmen didn't answer, she was speechless from fear. "I'm Buck Hughes..."

"Um... U-u-h Car- m- men..." She stuttered.

"You look young Carmen... Where you from?" Carmen began to cry again.

"They killed my brother and took my sister... I shouldn't be here, I should be at home."

"Who did this?"

"My sister said they were p-pirates." Buck smiled, he usually would turn in run aways but she looked to young and he sometime had the heart to consider.

"Well... Bucks going to take care of you now... You hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... Stay here kid and I'll be back with some brunch." Buck left walking up the stares, Carmen still felt the needling pain at the back of her head. She took her hand to feel and a part of her head was shaven, she had stitches. After minutes of inspecting the room closely and looking around, Buck finally came back down with something that smelled like chicken. He had a bowl of soup, the soup was red and there was musth stuff in it, a spoon stuck out the side.

He handed her the bowl, she took I hesitantly and looked at it, he sat on the edge of the bed and laid back against the wall beside the bed. He was right beside her feet.

"So sugarplum-" He noticed the way she was looking at her bowl he was so polite to give to her, he gritted his teeth. "What's wrong? You picky or something, you must be a rich kid."

"No... It's just... What is this stuff? It smells good but-"

"It tastes like heaven... Looks can be deceiving kid."

"Uh... Um..." She picked up the spoon and took a spoonful of the mush, Buck watching intently with an expression of hunger. She took the bite and he was right it tasted really good, she couldn't stop eating, she ate the entire bowl within minutes and still with a stuffed mouth handed it to Buck. He laughed, taking the bowl and putting it down beside the cot. She took the last gulp and he continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You just had last weeks butcher..." She didn't know what he meant by that, he didn't stop laughing. She didn't understand at all.

"How old are you kid?"

"Fifteen."

"Your a young bugger aren't you? Have you ever heard of cannibalism..."

"No..."

"It's something I'm quite fond of actually, it's the consumption of human meat."

"Human m-meat?"

"Sounds like me and you aren't so different after all."

"What?! I ate somebody?!" She sat up and began to pace the room, feeling her stomach flip around and the nausea hit her.

"Don't worry kid, half the people on the island are cannibals... Now you can go tell you parents that your one to. It's truly good to brag about."

"But... But..."

"Yes... There is nothing you can do, You ate it already."

"Why couldn't you just give me something that's better for you?"

"That is good for you..." She fell to her knees and looked up at Buck.

"Help me get off this island! Please!"

"What about your sister?"

"I don't care about her I just want to go home." Buck stood up and walked over to her, he picked her up by the forearm. He was intimidating to her, in a bad way, he was one foot taller than her about 6'. "I think I'm going to keep you, there's no escaping this island once your here sugarplum... From your young age, I can put some use to you, teach you how to survive, Live in the jungle, kill... All those lovely things."

"But I want... To go home..."

"Sorry sweetheart once your here you can't go back and I'm the safest person to be with so... I'll give you choice, you stay with me and I teach you about the jungle, you can grow up here... Or I let you loose and worst casanario you end up getting eaten by a tiger." Carmen thought for a moment, she would never go home again and here she was with the decision of possible death or possible death...

"Okay Mr. Hughes... I'll stay..." Carmen felt so defeated and she wasn't thinking of her sister anymore.

"Call me Buck kiddo! I'm your new guardian, you stay with me and I'll teach you a couple things in the jungle. We start when those stitches come out. Can't have them opening up when I'm teaching you how to fucking kill a deer." Buck could see the sadness in her face, he actually had a child to take care of. Something to pass the time while he's not killing people for Hoyt, she was his responsibility. "Cheer up! I'll make sure your safe..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: War n' Peace**

Elisa slept so calmly on the mattress that Vaas didn't want to wake her up, he had been up all night watching her. Was he falling in love with this girl? The thought crossed Vaas's mind but he shook it off, she was certainly not worth the risk and Vaas wouldn't let this turn into Hannibal Lecter and Clarice starlet. He sat up from his Indian style position beside the bed, he was about to kick her in the shin to wake her up but he heard a faint noise come from between her lips. He leaned in closer... She was snoring.

It was funny but for some reason Vaas thought it was cute, she truly was a beautiful sight and he had never felt this way for a woman before. He had plans to mess around with her about killing someone for the first time today but instead he stood up and stared down at her. He came up with a better idea, he left the shanty.

Elisa woke up hours later, she slept in until one o'clock noon. She felt so much better but soreness of her muscles increased. She was still in her bra and underwear, some how the covers managed to wrap around her legs. She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes so she could see clearer, she had completely forgot where she was until her vision came to. She looked around made a grunt and hit the floor, she was angry hoping that all this was a dream.

She looked beside her bed and saw beautiful red flower in a vase, it was beautiful pink spots flourished on the edges of the petals soon raining into a unspoken vibrant green. She took the flower and smiled, it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. She heard a flush of the toilet and then Vaas come out of the bathroom, he paused when he saw she was awake, he smiled friendly.

"You like?"

"You let me sleep in... I guessed you'd probably wake me up at the crack of dawn or... Something like that."

"I guess I will do that more often if you think I am that cruel of man."

"No... It's fine... I needed it."

"Yes you did... Here." Vaas walked over to the dresser which had an apple on it, he picked it up and tossed it onto the bed.

"Uh... Thanks..."

"I have good news and bad news..."

"I'm listening." Elisa kept her eyes on the beautiful flower, she reached out for it taking it in her grasp and flipping it in a 360 to see the full image.

"Bad news is we can't find your sister... Good news is that Jennifer is sold and she was taken to the docks today."

"How is any of those good news for me?"

"It isn't."

"Your so nice." She took the flower and put it to her nose, taking in the scent of beauty. Vaas admired the way she embraced it and cared for it gently and then out it back in the vase.

"I have a surprise for you tonight... I think you will enjoy."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"What would that be?"

"You see that flower? That is the last fire flower that I found on the beach today... I want to take you up to the cliff off of the waterfall hermosa and light it with you tonight."

"Why?"

"Because... I told you I would make you want me... Now I'm going to woo you."

"No... You can try but I don't think that's going to work Vaas."

"I talked with my men, they said they have no problem with me using whatever force necessary to get you to agree to my offer as a pirate. This is my force... The force of love, once you fuck Vaas sweetheart there is no going back."

"Your a fucking asshole... I hate you so much!"

"Ha... Your to funny. Get fucking dressed and meet me outside when your done." Vaas left through the door angrily, she sighed grabbing the apple and laying back she stared up at the ceiling while eating the apple. What did he expect of her? He wanted her to like him, that was definitely out of the question.

When she finished her apple she got dressed and met Vaas outside, he was smoking a cigar and sitting at the bottom stair. He turned and looked up at her with a smirk, she stole his clothes from his dresser so nothing was very clingy.

"Your a thief." He stated, she then remembered her journal he stole.

"You are to... Where is my journal?"

"Oh yeah... I've been reading it, the more I read Elisa, the more I want to fuck you."

"Can I have it back!"

"I'm not finished."

"When will you be finished?"

"When I am, okay? Enough with the fucking questions. Lets go! We have a lot to do today."

"Can I have a cigar?" Vaas stood up and took the half smoking one out from his lips. He handed it to her, she could smell that wasn't just a regular cigar.

"You asked for a cigar, your highness."

"What flavor is this?"

"Marijuana." Vaas joked and walked off towards the jeep in the dirt road. Elisa shrugged she had never had I far with marijuana in it before. She took a long drag, Vaas turned and looked at her as he leaned against the jeep. She coughed as a bunch of smoke flew from between her lips.

"You need to learn how to smoke marijuana... It's just like sucking dick, you took to much." He said smugly.

"Fucking asshole. She threw the cigar on the ground." He chuckled.

"Did you get the flower?"

"You can go get it. This shit is sick!"

"For your first time... get in the Jeep." Elisa walked over to the jeep and got into the passenger seat, Vaas ran into the shanty and came back out with flower, tossing it onto her lap as he got in. There were no pirates anywhere through Elisa's line of sight.

"Where are all of them?"

"They are out... Working." Vaas answered in a serious tone, he started the car and drove off.

"So what are they working on?"

"It's a surprise... So shutup."

"Hmm... That marijuana had gotten you angry."

"Marijuana is supposed to make you calm sweetheart."

"Well, it certainly is helping me out here." She took her shirt off, Vaas's eyes widened, she giggled, her Mohawk flowing back in the wind, she brushed her fingers trough her hair. "What did you think I was going to go topless?"

"I was hoping."

"You keep dreaming, lover boy."

"Lover Boy?"

"Yep... That's what ill call you from now on."

"Okay... I'm a fighter not a lover. Enough with the jokes."

"What happened? I thought you liked Jokes."

"Sometimes..."

"Whatever, your confusing."

"How so?"

"You hate me, then you like me, then you find me amusing... Then you say you don like jokes... Your fucking bipolar."

"No I'm Not!"

"Yep... You are."

"Don't fucking tell me what I am!" Vaas slammed on the breaks beside a small path that led into the jungle. He ran out of the car and walked over to the other side.

"What are we doing here?"

"We are going for a walk together... I was going to give you a tour of my island. Learn more about you." Elisa exited the vehicle and walked over to the path stopping and staring into the jungle. Vaas removed his shirt and threw it into the jeep taking the flower from the vase, coming up beside Elisa, he took the flower and put it behind her ear, she stared at him for a moment admiring his amazing curves and the sweat that poured from his glossy pecks. "You see something you like, why not take it?"

"I don't see anything I like."

"Okay then... Come on Hermana we have plenty of time before we go to the cliff." Vaas continued down the path, Elisa walked up beside him. "What do you think of my island?"

"Honestly... It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen... I wish I could see more of it." Vaas smiled.

"I know... I love this place. You see when I was training to become a warrior my father would give me a certain list of what to hunt and is go out and hunt these animals. This was the path I took."

"Where is your father?" Vaas snapped a glance at her, it wasn't a nice one.

"My sister killed him..."

"She must had killed your mom to."

"Yeah... What about you? You told me you've done some bad things, what?"

"When I was eighteen I met this guy... I fell in love with him, he was involved with a lot of drug deals and robberies. He use me to break into the bank and get the codes to the vaults, I did my job and then he asked me to marry him. The night before our wedding, he was fucking with some whore, told me that he used me just to get some money. I stole the money from him and ran off."

"Hmm... Where is the money?"

"I put it in an account for Carmen's education."

"Why?"

"Because... My parents wouldn't pay for her college."

"I fucking hate your parents. They have all the money in the world but they don't fucking put it to good use."

"Aren't you rich though Vaas."

"Yeah but I put it towards my men... I get the money from Hoyt and invest into supplies, ammo, or drugs."

"Those are selfish things since they have to do with business... Your business."

"Your a jealous birch a rent you."

"No... I'm just not into money."

"So you don't like that I have money... I thought woman attracted to men with power and money."

"That is an understatement directed towards whores and pretty faces. I'm a tomboy. Trash bikinis and wear combat boots."

"I think your a pretty face though Hermana."

"Why do you keep flirting with me?"

"Because your sexy..."

"I hope you know I'm not much of a romantic."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"Neither am I... I was thinking I'd have to go romantic with you... But now I don't have to worry."

"Have you ever been in love Vaas?"

"Once or twice... I don't trust much anymore especially after they betrayed me."

"What did they do?"

"It's best I don't tell you, I'm happy right now."

"Okay."

"So what's school like?"

"What do you mean?"

"My padres taught me things but i don't know some of the things you'd learn in school."

"You don't have schools here on the island?"

"Nope..."

"School is terrible. When I went to school me and my family had just moved form Brazil. I had an accent and was made fun of my language and heritage."

"I would have just killed them all. Did you look cute when you were young?"

"Must I say?"

"No... I assume you weren't."

"Why is that?"

"Because ugly things always grow to be amazingly beautiful."

"Shut up with the flirty comments, lover boy."

"Whatever naughty Vanessa."

"I have a name."

"And so do I... It's best you use it." Elisa and Vaas came up to a cave, splitting down another path. Elisa stopped Vaas, he looked at her weirdly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He barked, she giggled and looked at him as she walked down the path towards the cave.

"Listen... I don't think you want to go in there."

"Why Not?"

"Because I remember there being a very angry bear in there."

"Then let's check it out."

"That's dangerous. We are going this way!"

"Nope... I'm not moving until you come along."

"I plan on seeing my sixtieth year of life."

"After being on this island... I've realized the possibilities of that are so rare."

"Hermana... If you want danger... I can't take you somewhere just as dangerous as that cave but with a better life expectancy." Elisa thought for a moment, it was dangerous, what was she thinking?

"Okay..." Vaas smiled and ran down the path.

"Hey wait up!" Elisa ran after him, they kept at the same speed for what felt like hours then they both began to go up a hill. They both made it to the top, showing a beautiful view of a small canyon splitting the earth, the jungle on the other side and the waterfall Vaas was talking about high up at the end with a straight view to the direction the sun fell. A small bridge went across the canyon, Elisa could see everything for miles even a temple.

"Why don't we go there?" Elisa pointed to the temple, Vaas silenced for a moment.

"I thought you wanted to do something dangerous." He replied raspy.

"I do."

"Then make up your fucking mind bitch!"

"Hey lover boy... Don't speak to me like that."

"I can speak to you however I want." He said smugly crossing his arms.

"Your trying to avoid that place... Why?" Elisa tried to dig in further.

"Because that's Arakyat turf... In other words that place belongs to the queen bitch Citra, my sister, and all her fuck servants." He snapped angrily.

"Sounds like you really hate her... Then again I understand, she killed your parents."

"Let's not talk about that... I'm happier now than I ever was." Elisa looked down into the canyon, water rested at the bottom almost so far down it looked like a blue trail. She smiled at Vaas, taking a couple steps back. She took a deep breath.

"Elisa, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to jump..." Vaas laughed.

"No your not... Your going to die."

"No I'm not. Watch Vaas... Watch me prove to you how much more balls I have then you." Elisa ran off to edge of the cliff and stopped, she looked over the edge, her long Mohawk flowed with the wind. Vaas stopped and watched, he waited, something was wrong, he could feel it. Elisa looked over at the table, her body vertical to the edge and Half of her foot off of it.

"Something's wro-" Vaas was interrupted by a blunt object hitting him in the head, Elisa turned in panic when she felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Worst/Best Date ever**

"Elisa! Elis-" Vaas made a grunt as a man punched him in the stomach, Vaas was hanging by his wrists. The man was Native, with black hair, and brown eyes that shinned from the torch beside him and wearing a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded up. He was wearing jeans folded up to his knees with no shoes.

"Shut up!" Elisa opened her eyes and looked up at the man, she felt a large pain in her head. We vision was blurred and just like Vaas who was across from her, her wrists were tied up above her head. She looked forward at the man, he approached her.

"I'm Tanjali and you are?" He said gleefully as though nothing happened.

"Fucking leave her alone!"

"I'm nothing..."

"Nothing? You do not have a name pirate whore."

"I am no fucking whore."

"Hmm... The people that surround you say otherwise."

"Hey... You want to know my name?"

"Yes."

"Go Fuck yourself!" Vaas chuckled.

"She's a strong one... Citra will break you."

"You know her brother told me the same thing and it's been three days, hasn't done a thing to my sanity."

"Citra is stronger than him."

"What's are you spreading untruthful rumors, shame on you Tanjali." Tanjali was about to punch her but froze when a highly under dressed woman approached with a skirt and what seemed to be a sports bra, a tattoo came across her body.

"Tanjali... Do not bother with her mind tricks... She is just another woman my brother will soon forget."

"Mind tricks? Another Woman? What Bitch are you?" Elisa stated in shock, she could tell why Vaas wanted her dead.

"You think your so strong. You are nothing to me, you are worthless, a dead spirit."

"Vaas, can you here this lady? I don't think you know how much I want to fucking screw up that pretty face of yours bitch." Citra noticed the flower between the crease of her ear, she reached forward and took it.

"The fire flower is very symbolistic of dominance, fearlessness, purity, beauty... You have none of the above..." Citra handed the flower to a man behind her dressed in a skirt, he walked away with it. "May I ask what the fuck you think your doing to me?"

"I am going to kill both of you and fulfill my right as leader. I give you a choice... You can die with Vaas as a whore or you can join the Arakyat."

"Id rather die than join anyone right now." Vaas looked surprised by her answer, why would she risk everything, all her chances of escaping the island, just because she doesn't want to join the Arakyat."

"Fair enough then... If that is your decision... It will be your last. Tanjali! Slit her throat." Tanjali pulled his knife out and approached Elisa putting it to her throat.

"Wait!" Everyone stopped and stared at Elisa. "I challenge Tanjali..."

"What?!"

"You are warriors right? Then you must accept the challenges that I offer in order to protect your honor. This isn't honorable, I'm unarmed, no weapons, tied and defenseless. You tell me you are no coward because killing me like this certainly is the undoing of that statement." Citra looked at Elisa, she did provide what seemed to be an easy challenge.

"Tanjali... Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes. She will be easy to fight."

"I don't know about that Tanjali!" Vaas mused. "She fought me and almost won."

"I am much better a fighter than you... She will die!" Tanjali cut her loose, she sat up holding her wrists with the welts, looking over at Citra watching her with fear. Elisa walked over to Vaas and got to her knees to go down to his eye level, she put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. She pulled away and he smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Motivation." She replied, he giggled, she stood up and walked over to face Tanjali. "Don't I get a knife?"

"We aren't using knives." He threw his to the side and Elisa started to pay more attention.

"Even better." Elisa got in a fighting stance, taunting Tanjali to come at her with her finger. He ran at her in rage, Elisa dodged flipped around and took his neck within her grasp, tightening her grip. He began to choke.

"Kill him Elisa!" Vaas chanted happily, Citra and a couple warriors watching wide eyed. Elisa stopped still holding Tanjali in the position. She couldn't kill and of she could or if she wanted to... She wouldn't, she was still facing her own sanity and her morals. Elisa considered just going in for it but instead she just let go and crawled away. Vaas stopped smirking, he wasn't impressed at all by her lack of following orders. "Elisa, kill him... Kill him now!"

"No... I can't..."

"Yes you can... Just count to three and it's done... Do it!"

"No... It's not right." Citra laughed.

"For one so strong who cannot survive."

"Survival isn't about murder."

"Of course it is... In the jungle you must kill everything that is in your way or you die. So foolish of you to not accept this truth."

"I can-"

"Elisa... Yes you can." Vaas said softly, Elisa looking at Tanjali, he had gotten up already and was standing beside Citra.

"I just go for it."

"That's right baby.,. Just go for it... They can't stop you..."

"But Vaas-"

"Go For IT!" Elisa stood up and stared at Dennis and Citra.

"So I haven't won the fight yet?" She asked Citra.

"No... You haven't." Citra answered.

"Okay then... I kill D-Dennis."

"You kill Tanjali and I will let you do whatever you want to me for a day baby." Vaas interrupted, Elisa gulped, she took a deep breath. She ran at Tanjali, he backed away with fear, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and swung around his body to his back, pulling his neck forward and twisted her hands, thus breaking his neck. He fell to the ground dead, she took a deep breath and backed away slowly. A smirk perked up on Vaas's face.

"Wow... With your bare hands... He was fucking scared to. Chica that was truly beautiful."

"Kill her!" Citra ordered to her guards but Elisa stood up and panicked, she ran at Citra jumping behind her and wrapped her arm around her neck.

"Let us go before something bad happens to your so called goddess." Elisa threatened to the men and Vaas chuckled, they released Vaas and she let go of Citra.

"Come on baby!" Vaas pulled her away from the jungle area, it was near the temple so he knew where he was and wasn't going to be long before his surprise to Elisa was enacted. They ran through the jungle together, Elisa still thinking about the man she had killed, he was defenseless compared to her, she had ruined everything. Vaas tugged on her arm, knowing it would bring her out of her deep thought. They ran and ran until they go to the top of the waterfall, they sat beside each other on a rock as they watched the sun fall.

They were a long distance from each other, Elisa still thinking about how he just killed someone. Vaas scooted over to her, closing the distance between them. She didn't try to notice, still in deep thought.

"You did good today, Guapa. I knew you had it in you." She didn't answer him. "I have a surprise for you..." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest, they both looked out at the sunset.

"It's beautiful."

"That isn't the surprise... Watch..." All of a sudden there was a red burst in the sky, soon followed by a bunch of random colors... Fireworks. Soon after a couple of fireworks being let off, Elisa forgot about her actions before and simply snuggled up against Vaas's chest. She still hated him because he was an asshole but... She was growing feelings for him. "Would you like to be a pirate now?" Vaas asked, Elisa thought for a moment.

"I have nothing else left... So I guess... Sure..." She answered softly, Vaas pulled her closer moving his hand down to her thigh.

"So... That's good... I wish we had that flower... I want you to see how beautiful you are."

"This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you..." Elisa turned and looked up at Vaas, they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Elisa knew this was wrong, not only Vaas was confusing but she was to. One minute she hated him, the next she was friends with him and now... Now she was falling for him. She moved closer so she sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Vaas..."

"Yes."

"Thank you... So much."

"No problem amor... I hope you liked today."

"I loved it."

"Good." Elisa twisted her torso to face Vaas, she held her knee up to her chest, she was sill between his legs. She turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek, he took it in his hands an kissed it, caressing her plush skin. She leaned in closer, he let go of her hand and she kissed him, the kiss was filled with an awkward hunger that wasn't very much shared between them. He placed his hand on her lower back, there chests collided in embrace, her arms around his neck and his arms underneath her arm pits wrapping around her torso, closing the distance between them.

He picked her up to wrap around his waist, so she was straddling him. They pulled away from each other panting, Vaas smiled at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. He took his other hand and caressed the end of her cheek bone.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go her something to eat back at the camp."

"Okay." Vaas pushed Elisa gently off his lap and stood up, he helped her up and they took another glance at the sun falling just before the moon would rise on the other side. It's made the sky looked beautiful with vibrant oranges and the shimmers of the water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Savage**

_Short chapter-Carmen_

Two months had passed, Buck had taught Carmen how to hunt once her stitches had gone away. She had completely forgotten about her sister and the others, it was almost as if she could care less. The jungle was slowly taking her day by day, Buck pretty much turned her into a cannibal and had been teaching her how to survive the jungle.

For Elisa it wasn't much, she was a pirate now, Vaas gave her a shanty at his compound which was on a small isle to the north of the main island, about a mile away. He taught her about business and the trade, she would get her fix on drugs, just as Vaas promised but she never killed or tortured anyone since Tanjali. It haunted her, she gave up on the fact her sister could be alive and wondered what she would think if she knew that she had killed someone with her bare hands. She missed her brother and sister, she wondered where Robert was, he might have been dead already to.

For Carmen, When Buck was out working for Hoyt, she would stay in his shanty and wait for him to return. She would usually sit down at his desk and read a history book from the shelf he had. Buck never really talked about his past, she assumed he use to be a teacher and then went insane because he loved to teach her not only about the ways of the jungle but also about the history of the island. Mostly about Zhang He's treasures, he seemed to be dreaming about one day holding a beautiful decorative green knife in his hands.

Carmen never asked why or what he was thinking when he mentioned these things because he always did it in a musing tone. He would be quiet and think about it a moment after the conversation and then he would continue on with a different topic. Carmen was quiet the first two weeks then she came to realize Buck wasn't that bad of a guy. She was waiting for him to return from hunting but he didn't come back.

She began to worry when the sun fell and realized the chances of him being down in Bad Town were high. She put her book down on his desk and walked out of the shanty. She was wearing black shorts with one of his big blue shirts that was buttoned up and tied in the back, her hair was curled and wavy since it wasn't in braids anymore. She walked barefoot down the small dirt road, that supposedly led to the river village. She walked for what felt like about an hour but really was minutes. She could see the bar in the distance that was at the end of the town.

She walked up to the intersection that went left to what Buck called the savage temple and then right leading down to the town, straight ahead lead down to Vaas's camp, the pirate territory, she never went there. Buck said that he went from camp to camp and they rarely met at the local bar to talk about business transactions with captives. She thought for a moment, what if he was talking to Vaas at the bar? What if Vaas saw her? She would certainly not be sleeping on her bunk in the cellar tonight if that happened.

She came back from her deep thoughts because of a low growling noise from the road towards the village. She turned to realize a golden tiger looking at her, teeth clenched, growling. She froze holding her breath and staring deeply into the eyes of the beast. Fear overcame her and working seconds she darted towards any direction that was away from the tiger. The tiger following with large strides, she felt adrenaline through her every muscles and vein.

She ran as fast as she would if she was running from the pirates, if there was a difference. She found herself running through the jungle, still being chased by the tiger, she didn't know where she was. She wasn't running that long, the tiger almost at her ankles she could feel her legs give out on her, tripping over a hard object and hitting the ground, rolling. She stood up on all fours and looked forward at the tiger, just as it pounce a loud gun shot was heard, a shotgun. The tiger fell to the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding it, the tiger was dead.

Carmen was breathing heavily, her chest heaving up and down. She sighed a sigh of relief. She turned to look at where the noise came from to find a boy staring at her, holding a shotgun in his right hand. He had black wavy hair with brown eyes and tan skin, he was just an inch taller than Carmen, he was shirtless, tattoos coursing around his right arm, he had black shorts on, and no shoes with it. She felt her eyes droop, her heart beating to fast for her, she went unconscious, her body falling to the ground with a thud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sisterly Love**

_Same Night-_

Elisa was laying horizontal in the backseat of the jeep wearing all pirate attire, she had her hands behind her head and was staring up at the stars. Vaas was inside a shanty, torturing an Arakyat warrior for the whereabouts of a transportation manifest that he and his men stole. The shanty was small and just beside the road, the lights peaked through the tattered shutters of the windows and you could hear the muffle screams, followed by the amused laughs.

Elisa wasn't bothered about that at this point, she had been with Vaas for two months and found him utterly insane an most of the time angry. She found the cause and effect of him not getting his drugs and then somebody dying. She might have acquired feelings for Vaas, he was only nice to her when she wasn't cussing him out and he listened to her logical judgement on specific situations on the island.

She never stopped thinking about Carmen and right now as she stared up at the stars, that was all she was thinking about. She shortly forgot about Tanjali but still felt the pain of killing him. She had all bark but no bite and Vaas tried so hard to get her to kill someone after that but she would refuse. She also hadn't kissed him once sice the night where she killed, she would never give herself to him, no matter how irresistibly attractive he was. She tuned into the screaming in the background.

"Please! Don't!" The man begged.

"I won't cut it off if you tell where it is!" Vaas answered smugly in a loud tone that could be heard by Elisa outside.

"Please... I don't know!"

"Wrong answer, motherfucker!" There was load bloodcurdling scream from the man, then pure silence. "Fuck!" Vaas slammed the door open angrily and approached the vehicle.

"Kill him?" Elisa asked, she knew he would, Vaas didn't know when to stop the torture, one person can only take so much. He snickered at her, he was covered from head to toe in blood.

"Just Shut the Fuck up!" He barked back.

"I could have gotten the information out of him... Without even giving him a scratch."

"Well... I don't really give a fuck about that spitfire."

"Whatever, lover boy." She sat up crawling back into the front passenger seat with ease. He jumped into the vehicle without using the door and sat in the drivers seat. "What's next?"

"We go and talk to Buck, I'm sure he can help us with the manifest."

"Who's Buck?"

"I told him to meet us tonight."

"So you fucking knew that, you'd kill that fuck?"

"Of course!" Vaas answered smugly starting the vehicle and driving off towards Bad town.

"Who's Buck anyways?"

"A friend Of mine... Well, maybe just a coworker."

"He's in Bad Town, waiting for us?!"

"Yes... Of course he is."

"Asshole!" She spat to Vaas, he slammed on the breaks and sighed.

"I'm not in the mood tonight okay? Unless your doing this because well... You want to turn me on and fuck me, it's working... But if not then shut your fucking mouth and no more questions." Vaas drove on, they didn't take once the rest of the drive. Once they made it to the village Vaas jumped up and ran to the other side opening the door for Elisa. She walked out, he slammed her butt as she did, she turned holding her butt.

"That's not very nice, Vaas!" She yelled at him.

"Ey, do I look like a nice guy?" She walked on towards the gate. "Where do you think your going?" He slammed the car door and crossed his arms looking at her, she turned and stared at him.

"What do you think?"

"You don't know this guy Hermana, I think it's best you stay with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can put your sexy ass back in the car!" She rolled her eyes as he approached her, he wrapped his arm around her neck and they entered the village. As they walked in a man in white was leaning against the shack at the entrance. He had log brown hair and big ray ban glasses, was he American, he looked like he was and he wouldn't stop staring at them. Vaas didn't not her to notice, his attention was more down at Elisa's shirt. "It's been a while since we've been this close, no?"

"You act like we use to date."

"I don't know I haven't forgotten the

kiss-" Elisa tuned out of Vaas's words, more focused on the look of the town. There was shanty beside paths and moats, ditches, and small planks that cross to get to shanties. The town was on the river, must had been a fishing village. Elisa could smell the fish as they passed he market. "Are you even fucking listening Hermana?" Vaas snapped at her, she looked up at him.

"All you were talking about was ways to get into my pants."

"No I was talking about what to say to Buck you bitch?!"

"Sorry..."

"Then again, how do you get into those tight pants of yours?" Vaas joked, Elisa smiled and rolled her eyes. They received mere glances from villagers, they passed a whore house. She noticed most of the woman his away because they knew Vaas so well an feared him but relaxed once they had saw Elisa. "Anyways... Buck is a bit, different. If he asks you weird questions or makes smart ass comments, try to avoid them."

"Uh... Sure thing..." There was a silence, until she pushed Vaas away after feeling him caress her shoulder, he chuckled.

"There she is! I was hoping you hadn't lost that fire in you after my comment earlier."

"Hmm... You only want me to have the fire so you can get turned on."

"True... Very true, Hermana." He stared at her watching her observe the area around them. "You do think a lot... You know I finished your journal. I have to say, that you are probably the most intelligent woman I have ever met."

"That I can believe after seeing all the whores that panicked at the sight of you."

"Ha... What can I say? I am a man."

"An asshole of a man."

"Close enough." They approached the bar, a drunk man sat in the front, he was wobbly and crying to himself, Vaas couldn't stop the beast inside form messing with the smelly fool. Vaas smiled at Elisa and winked walked up to the man and kicking his shoe. The man looked up at him. "You are worthless! Go kill yourself!" Vaas said on the most serious tone he could muster, the man got up, he began to sob, he ran off down the path of the village. Vaas laughed, Elisa walked up beside him and stared at him with an annoyed Expression. "Hey, I did the fuck a favor. My guess was he got drunk after his wife kicked him to the curb for fucking another woman..." Vaas moved closer. "I'm only into one." Vaas whispered to her, she grimaced and walked into the bar. Vaas followed after chuckling to himself. The bar was pretty much empty, all but a couple of villagers sitting around and drinking. The bartender nodded to Vaas and Vaas nodded back. Buck was sitting at a table just beside the counter and drinking a beer, his feet up on the table. Above him on the wall read a sign saying, 'we take all meat, No questions asked' she smirked realizing what it meant.

Vaas snatched her arm so she was behind him and continued over to Buck, Buck sat up after noticing them and shook Vaas's hand. "Who's the Sheila?"

"Elisa... One of my pirates." Bucks smile fell as though he saw a ghost. "Is something wrong, Buck?" Vaas spat angrily at the way he was looking at her.

"No..." Buck took her hand and kissed it, Vaas pulled a chair out across from Buck for Elisa and then sat beside her. "Maybe I ask... Are you two dating?" Vaas and Elisa stared at each other.

"I don't Hermana..." He smiled at her smugly. "Are we?"

"No... We are just business partners."

"A shame..." Vaas said to Buck. "So can you help us with that manifest?" Buck couldn't stop staring at Elisa in an awake and way, she obviously was aggravated by it.

"I don't like the way you are looking at me, if you have a problem, best you say it now."

"You have a sister, dear?" Elisa seemed for attentive to Buck now, Vaas's eyes widened, he swore his men mentioned she was dead.

"Yes... Why?"

"Oh nothing... Just asking... I saw a young girl leave the island on a boat the other day."

"Really? What did she look like?" Elisa asked happily, she and Vaas weren't aware he was lying.

"Wow, wow, wow... How would you know if this girl had anything to do with Elisa?" Vaas asked leaning closer of Buck. "Hmm?" Buck didn't know how to answer.

"Resemblance, maybe."

"He just asked Vaas! Where did she say she was going?" Elisa asked.

"She didn't, my guess is she was heading back to-"

"Wait! I think your fucking lying you bastard!" Vaas snapped. "She wouldn't be able to just leave my fucking island, I wouldn't allow. She's fucking fifteen and you think she can just walk on her marry way with no map or coordinates as to how the fuck to get to some distant country?"

"Someone helped, I guess."

"Why should I give a fuck?" Vaas seemed angrier, much more irritated then before. "We came here for a fucking reason. Now about the fucking manifest."

"There is a way you can probably get it from the person who made it... Most likely the captain or Hoyt."

"Sure thanks!" Vaas sat up and yanked on Elisa's arm. "Let's fucking Go! Bye Buck!" Vaas stomped out of the bar with Elisa's arm in his hand tightly grasping on it, hard enough to bruise.

"Vaas Stop!" He kept walking. "Stop!" She pulled from his grasp and he turned to look at her. "What are you so fucking mad about?"

"Your fucking sister got away!"

"This may be bad for you but it's good for me!"

"Your a fucking pirate! It should be bad for you to!"

"I may be a pirate but that my little sister."

"And now she could be half way out in the middle of the ocean alone or with a weird fucking pervert, trying to get home alone!" There was a silence. "That ever come across your mind, if you actually had some fucking sense in your mind, you wouldn't have gotten her to think of escaping, she would have survived."

"She would have survived as someone's fucking pet!"

"Yes but... She would have survived... You would be happier and have nothing to fucking complain about!" Vaas yelled and he walked on towards the jeep at the front of the village, leaving Elisa to collect her emotions and thoughts.

"Sorry if I have caused anything Sheila... You seem to care a lot about her." Buck said from behind her, she turned and face him.

"It's okay."

"It's funny you know..."

"What?"

"Your sister was going to be sold into slavery at first by pirates... And now you are one of them." Buck said softly, he turned back around and walked towards the bar again. Elisa was stuck, her sister was alive as that was a good thing but she should be with her sister right now. She should have escaped with her, she should go and find her and bring her home. She should just leave Vaas and everything behind and take the closest boat, leaving this island forever but something was holding her back.

She sighed, walking back after Vaas had disappeared, she exited through the gates, to see Vaas siting in the drivers seat of the jeep. She walked over and entered the vehicle looking at him, he looked angry and depressed all at once for some reason. She didn't know why he would be depressed about anything.

"Vaas-"

"You can leave... You can go get your sister and go home... I'll let you go." He said softly, Elsia for some reason didn't want to leave, she had feelings for Vaas and it was hard to not succumb to them.

"I don't want to leave... This is my home now..." Vaas looked over at her and smiled.

"Good, my men wouldn't have wanted you to go anyways."

"Your men, ey?" She smiled.

"Yeah... My men." Vaas started the car and drove off, meanwhile Buck was making his way back to the shanty, to go and tell Carmen about her sister. He approached the door.

"Carmen! I have bad news dear!" Buck walked in, stopping at the fact that she wasn't in her usual spot reading a book, instead a book was on the desk. He walked around the desk and slowly walked downstairs into the cellar, thinking she was asleep.

"Sheila?" He called once again but when he got downstairs she wasn't there. "Shit! She's gone!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fate**

Carmen woke up the next morning on a stone tablet, the boy from before was sitting on the edge staring at her awkwardly. She turned to look at another man about the age of thirty. He was African American, he had short black hair and a goatee with brown eyes, he was wearing a green marine jacket with rolled up sleeves and black pants with rolled up pant legs, he was wearing no shoes. He was putting something on her arm, an intricate tattoo almost like the one on the boy's.

The man noticed she was awake, she couldn't feel her left arm. Her eyes widened at the tattoo on her arm not as fuller as the boys though.

"Hello Warrior... Your awake!" The man said with an African American accent, Carmen looked at her arm, she sat up and stared at the man. "You like?" Carmen nodded at her arm. "Good... Your lucky, Alano found you before that tiger killed you. I'm Dennis." Carmen backed away a bit, her arm was finally coming to. "You are?"

"Carmen..."

"Look no need to be afraid here, you are safe. Citra would like to speak with you, when you are ready Alano will take you to her."

"Um... Okay..." Dennis got up and left down a stone path, the sun bested on Elisa's skin, she sat up and over the edge beside Alano. Alano was quiet, he looked over at Carmen and tried to crack a smile.

"I'm Alano... Uh..."

"You killed that tiger."

"Yeah."

"Thanks a lot."

"No p-problem."

"Your nervous."

"Your pretty." They both looked away from each other, Carmen blushed and Alano did to. "Your ready?"

"I think..." Carmen answered, Alono got up and walked down the stone path. They were in an open area, with trees here and there a rather large tree surrounded by a stone path was in the center. Alano walked her through an arch that lead into a bigger open area of grass, they were in the Savage Temple, Buck was talking about. Alano walked up the steps to the top of the temple. Citra sat at the top in a large chair, Dennis standing beside her, they were talking until Alano and Elisa approached they both silenced.

Alano immediately fell on a knee and bowed down to Citra, Carmen didn't know what to do, Citra sat up and approached them.

"Rise Alano!" Alano rose. "Who is your friend?" Citra asked.

"My name is Carmen." Carmen said softly with all of her bravery.

"I don't recall asking you a question, outsider." Citra noticed the tattoos on her arm, she took her arm forcefully enough. "Dennis!" Dennis walked over to Citra's sides. "Why does she had the tatou?"

"This is the one that escaped from Vaas's camp... Two months ago."

"Really?" Citra let go and stepped back to he thrown siting down. "What is your full name?"

"Carmen Rodrigues Perez."

"Rodrigues?"

"Yes..."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"Elisa... Rodrigues?"

"Uh... Yes!" Carmen answered excitedly, surprised to hear her sister name after so long.

"She is a pirate now!" Carmen's expression went dark, she fell silent and in disbelief, she gulped.

"No... She-"

"She is Vaas's whore. We caught her no more than two months ago, she killed one of our own after we offered her freedom. We asked her if she wanted to help the others and she said they didn't matter and that she was a pirate now." Citra lied on most of it, she knew that Elisa's weakness was her sister, after weeks of men spying on her.

"Lies... My sister wouldn't... Do that."

"Sadly she has... She doesn't care about you anymore... Join the Arakyat and you can kill her, get your revenge and go home."

"But... I won't kill her, your lying."

"No I'm not... Your sister has betrayed us, most importantly you, how else would I know such a personal truth?" Carmen thought, Citra was right, how did she know about her sister.

"She is..."

"A pirate my dear, I am sorry for your lose. You must have your revenge, no?"

"Yes but... I can't just..."

"Don't worry... Dennis! Teach her the Arkayat ways... She is your apprentice now."

"Yes Citra! Come Carmen." Dennis walked down the stairs, Carmen followed but was stopped by Citra.

"You will grow stronger warrior, I promise greatness to you." Carmen continued on, Alano stayed with Citra to discuss something with her. Carmen finally caught up with Dennis.

"Look can you just take me back to Buck!" Dennis stopped her with his hand.

"Buck?"

"Yes... Buck Hughes... He is the one who had been taking care of me, he taught me how to hunt and survive."

"Buck is a pirate." Dennis continued on.

"No he can't be, he never turned me in."

"He is a pirate..." Dennis stopped her again, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen... You are a warrior now, I will teach you more than Buck, more than anyone has. You will be a warrior and kill your sister, who has caused us so much harm in only two months, this is your fate, accept it."

"I can't kill her... I can't.."

"You will learn that the fate of those around you will lye within the decision you make of killing her... Or sparing her. Your sister is a monster now, she is no longer your sister. It will only get worse... Fight with us, Join us?" Dennis was asking her for her acceptance to such an honor, so few outsiders were accepted into the tribe. Carmen looked into his eyes, he was serious, she would have to give up Buck and her sister, she would have to kill her sister.

"Okay..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:Morals**

Elisa was sitting in her shanty at the compound, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Carmen, it was almost midnight. She was trying to relax, her muscles sore from just having to run after a captive that got away and she got him. Like a lion catching a gazelle. Vaas was inside his big building he called home, either sleeping or having a drug fest. She sighed, her boots on the ground beside the bed and her shirt was off, she had a red sports at on.

A knock was at the door, she got off her bed with a loud grunt and answered it. It was Vaas leaning against the frame of the door and smiling at her. He seemed happier than he was two hours ago, screaming at his men for being idiots and allowing a captive to escape.

"Want to party?"

"As in?"

"Party today, I was wondering if you'd like to go and get high with a couple of my men and me."

"Then what? Go topless and fuck someone. I think not."

"We aren't getting that high Hermana and you won't be fucking someone, you'd be fucking me."

"No thanks." She was about to close the door but Vaas stopped it with his foot. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I would like if you partied with us, please." He said softly, he knew that word worked on her. The pirate lord actually having some manners. She opened the door, and shook her head to herself, why would she allow him to get into her head?

"Okay... Because you said please." He smiled and allowed her to walk past him, closing the door behind her. She didn't bother to put on her shirt or shoes. Vaas walked up and stood beside her. The compound was quiet today, the buildings didn't seem to have any screaming coming from them and the pirates just lounged around on the dirty red couches until the whores came by to fuck them for their money.

Vaas began to walk off to his building, tugging on Elisa's arm to get her to follow since she was to Focused on everything else. She turned and followed after him.

"So you caught that fucker today?"

"Yeah... The pirates didn't lock the cage right."

"I took care of that."

"I know I heard."

"I also didn't like that they made you run a mile to catch the fucker, so yeah, I was angry."

"Why would it matter? I needed a work out."

"No you don't... You look like a fucking super model on steroids." Vaas looked at her womanly abs.

"Aww Vaas... That's so sweet of you..." Elisa poked his cheek, he giggled and moved away a little. "You look like a fucking loafer who hasn't had anything but beer and weed for the past five years of his life..." She said after noticing the small hairs that were on his chin and cheeks, he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Wow... That really made me feel special..."

"You are special, Vaas. In your own way." She joked and ran off towards the large building, Vaas laughed and ran after her.

"You fucking liar!" He claimed taking her waist and pulling her to his side, he wrapped his arms around her and they walked into

the building through the large doors.

They walked around the large storage containers that sat inside stacked on top of one another, various colors from red, blue, and green. She had never really been in Vaas's building, it was dark during the day and darker at night. Neon purple lights were everywhere inside, some dead animals hanged from above with sticks through them. Vaas's room wasn't much of a room.

There was a large circular table that sat in front of the king size bed, it was about two inches from the ground and had a various amount of drugs from pills to heroine, and cocaine. Two red couches were on either side, with a pirate on either one, Benjamin and Carlos, Vaas's most trusted. The bed had blue tattered covers on it like Elisa's and only one pillow. Packages of weed, cocaine, and money stood stacked against the storage containers. Vaas and Elisa sat down beside Benjamin and Vaas sat beside Carlos.

"How you doing Elisa?" Benny asked, Elisa smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, Vaas crossed his arms and looked away, she loved to get him jealous. How he could not have her but other men could was above him. Carlos never asked how Elisa was, he was intimidated by her.

"I'm doing good, Benny. How bout you?"

"Fine Sweet heart."

"Get a room!" Vaas complained, taking a already prepared blunt off the table and lighting it, he took a long puff and passed it to Carlos. "Carlos..." He said softly. Carlos took the blunt and took a puff, Vaas eyes were wider and he was looking around the room, he stared at Elisa and smiled, looking her up and down. Carlos passed it took Benny and Benny took a puff and coughed, Elisa giggled scrapping away from his shoulder, he passed it to her, she sat on her knees on the cushion of the couch, staring at Vaas intently, she took a puff of the blunt. Then she passed it back to him, he winked an put it down.

"Anything to talk about." Benny insisted.

"How bout those Arakyat fucks? Milo told me that they were fucking around with our towers." Carlos said.

"When did I hear about this motherfucker?" Vaas barked.

"Just now!"

"When did you hear about this?"

"Yesterday..." Carlos answered in a defeated tone, Elisa laid down putting her head on Benny's lap, Vaas looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why wasn't I told about it?"

"Because... We didn't think it was important."

"Solve the issue before I solve you." Vaas stated plainly, Carlos sat there for a moment, Vaas glanced at him in annoyance. "I meant now you motherfucker!" Carlos sat up immediately and ran off with fear.

"Something else to talk about?"

"How bout we play truth or dare?" Elisa suggested.

"No we need a fourth." Benny said.

"I'm okay with it." Vaas said.

"Okay then you go first." Elisa told Vaas, he smiled.

"I dare you Elisa to remove your pants."

"No that's not how it works you impatient fuck! You ask me truth or dare, I say truth or dare. If I say dare, you dare me, if I say

truth-"

"Okay I fucking get it!"

"I hope you do."

"I do... Really."

"Okay then play."

"Truth or dare?" Vaas sighed in annoyance.

"You have to say who first."

"Let's just play another fucking game." Vaas said with impatience.

"Charades!" Benny said happily, Vaas smiled again.

"Fine."

"You first Vaas." Vaas stood up and began humping the air.

"Your fucking something!" Benny blurted out, Elisa felt awkward and annoyed.

"Close Benny, I'm fucking something in perticular... Perhaps a person maybe... A very beautiful person." Vaas was looking at Elisa.

"Enough of this game! Another!" Elisa shouted out, Vaas sighed and sat down.

"I liked that game..." He stated sadly.

"I don't know what to play." Benny said.

"How bout we play punchies against each other?" Vaas suggested happily.

"I'm not okay with that." Benny said fear

In his tone.

"I am." Elisa sat up and stared at Vaas, he giggled.

"Come over here." Vaas said motioning her to sit down beside him. She got up and sat down beside him. "Ladies first." Vaas insisted, Elisa punched him in the arm with all her anger, he merely smiled, it hurt but nothing he couldn't handle. He punched her in the arm so hard, she fell back and a bruise immediately formed on her shoulder, she rubbed the area.

"Ouch, you asshole!" She said angrily, he giggled when she picked herself up and lunged at him, punching him. They both began to wrestle on the couch, both of them angry and starting to bruise each other. Benny sat up, he felt awkward this wasn't normal wrestling at all and soon it would escalate to something a little louder.

"I'm going to leave!" He stated and he left the compound, Vaas and Elisa didn't notice until minutes later when he had her pinned down under him, his hands on either side of her shoulders and he was in between her legs.

"Benny left!" She stated plainly trying to end the fight, Vaas waved his eyebrows at her, he moved down to her ear.

"Since he is gone... I have better game we can play..." He whispered in her ear, she shivered, she moved her hands up his chest and up to his cheeks, feeling the short hairs on his cheeks. She couldn't hold back anymore, she truly loved him, she had held back long enough, she couldn't let this opportunity go.

"You want to play with me?"

"Oh yeah... But I play real rough... I hope you don't mind."

"No, I like rough." They both collided lips and began to make out, they both hadn't kissed in a while. It was amazing to both of them, Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck, he fell onto her chest and held her back close so their bodies touched in embrace. She tightly locked her legs around his waist, he grinded his bulge against her soft spot.

She made a subtle moan and unraveled her legs, attempting to discard her pants. In the meantime, Vaas removed his shirt and threw it to the side. He then kissed and nibbled roughly at the soft skin of her neck. She held him closer with her arms, he continued to grind against her. He moved his hand up her belly, over her tattoo, and up to her neck. He moved his thumb over her chin, they couldn't stop kissing each other, his hands explored her body and she didn't seem to mind.

"Um Boss!" Vaas and Elisa immediately turned to look at Carlos, awkwardly standing and staring at them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! I'm fucking busy!" He yelled, he was still panting and sweat was pouring down his skin, Elisa moved away from him and he sat down, they sat on either end of the couch. Vaas annoyed by Carlos's idiocy.

"I should fucking kill you!"

"Sorry Boss but the Arakyat took over another one of our camps."

"Then fucking take it back."

"It's not that easy sir... Because the camp they took was pretty much our arsenal."

"What?! Camp Murder! Fuck!" Vaas sat up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on, he looked at Elisa. "You coming baby?" She was sitting with her knees against her chest, trying to cover up.

"No... I'll stay... Here..." Vaas walked over to her and gave her a long kiss before taking Carlos's arm and tugging him away, he stared at Elisa's body weirdly. Elisa felt more violated then ever, she really wanted Vaas now but she was wondering if it was right to love a man who kills innocent lives with no purpose for fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Has sex in it so, read a your own risk.**

**Chapter 13: Romeo and Juliet**

Elisa waited all night and all day for Vaas's return, she simply grew very tired and bored. She laid down on Vaas's bed and took a nap there. When Vaas returned it was mid day and she was sleeping on his bed, snoring. He loved that imperfection, he also loved the beauty mark that he just noticed she had on the back of her left thigh. She was sleeping on her belly with the side of her head planted on the pillow.

He discarded his clothing down to his grey boxers, he might had been sweaty and bloody but he didn't care. He felt exhausted, having to order around idiots all day. He laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back to his chest in embrace. She woke up a little and leaned into his chest, she felt warmer around him, she could feel his breath at her neck.

"Did you get the camp back?"

"Yes... It would have been better if you came."

"No... It was better I stayed here."

"Hmm... I think otherwise." Vaas traced his fingers down the length of her arm and down her waist. "Why don't we start where we left off?"

"Not right now..."

"Why Not? My men are celebrating our victory outside, they won't be bothering us for hours maybe more. Now is the perfect time."

"Your going to have to do better than that Vaas to convince me." She said smugly and turned her back to him, he chuckled.

"Still so resistant..."

"For a good reason."

"And..." Vaas moved his fingers down her back and over her butt cheek to the beauty mark on her thigh. "What would that be?"

"My sister..." Vaas stopped smiling, he pulled his hand away and sighed, he felt angry, turning onto his back an staring up at the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Your sister?" Vaas tried to keep from showing any aggregation. "Your fucking sister." He said between gritted teeth. "She never gave two fucks about you, I care more about you than fucking bitch ever will!" Vaas jumped up from the bed and started to get dressed in a hot rage, she sat up and stared at him. "It's always about your fucking family, she is who you fucking think about most of the time. Your going to fucking leave because of her and I can't have that... I won't let you fucking leave, Elisa!" Vaas yelled at her, he shimmied on his pants and went to go for his shirt.

Elisa jumped up from the bed and walked over to him, he was infuriated, his back turned to her as he tried to buckle his pants in a fury. Elisa tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at her.

"I'm not going to leave... I'm not... I promise..."

"Then why... Why the fuck don't you love me? Your never leaving me so, why not?"

"I never said I didn't." Elisa came close to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his left arm around her torso and took the other arm to support her head. They pulled away and looked at each other, their foreheads touched, he put his hands on her cheeks, they stared into each other's eyes. Vaas smiled and she smiled back in assurance they both began to kiss each other.

He moved his kiss's down her neck and she tightened her grasp on his neck. He moved down to her chest, moving his hands under her thighs and sweeping her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her down onto the edge of the bed and kissed and nipped gently at her neck, grinding against her roughly. She was panting and breathing heavily, he moved away, gently sliding his hand under her sports bra.

"It's best we make this quick. I don't want any interruptions." Vaas said, ripping her bra off in one swift move, she arched her back and laughed.

"I want to make this slow though."

"Then we can do both, no?" Vaas said in a subduction whisper, he quickly quieted her from making a response by colliding his lips with hers. He soon moved his lips down her neck and between her breasts, taking one in his hand and sucking and nipping at the other, her nipples immediately hardened. She moaned gripping the sheets of the bed tightly.

"Vaas..." Vaas moved his lips up to hers once again to silence her, she pushed him away gently and sat up, pulling on his belt. He looked down at her and smiled with lust and hunger, he was standing up, she sat on the edge of the bed. She took his belt off and unzipped his pants, they puddled down to his ankles, a bulge at the groin of his boxers. She looked up at him biting her lower lip, she pulled his boxers down to reveal his member.

She took it in her hands and began to go and down the shaft, squeezing gently, he looked up with bliss and closed his eyes making a moan. She moved her lips over the tip of his cock, pre cum came from the head.

"Oh Baby... Don't stop." She quickened the pace of her hands, he bit the inside of his cheek, taking the back of her head, he snatched the end hair of her Mohawk gently and pulled her away. She fell back onto the bed, the bones of her ribs showing, he leaned forward, his hands on either side of her shoulders. There faces were an inch apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

She moved her hands up the sides of his face and to his Mohawk weaving her hands through his hair. He smiled at her widely.

"You ready for me?" He whispered, she giggled. He took that as a yes and moved both his hands down her sides, delving his fingers into the hem of her underwear and removing her underwear slowly off her smooth legs. Se crawled back away further onto the bed so her head laid limply on the pillow.

Vaas stepped out of his pants and boxers and climbed onto the bed like a tiger getting ready to eat his meal. He positioned himself over her, staring into her eyes deeply, she blushed, he looked her up and down, her beautiful body. He knew after tonight, he would never get enough of her, he couldn't even get enough of her now. He moved the tip of his cock over her soaking entrance, she gasped holding in her breath, the exhilaration could kill.

"Tell me you want me..." Vaas said softly.

"I want you, Vaas... I want you to take me." He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, he to the attention of a very attractive woman who at first didn't want anything to do with him but now... Now she wanted him I fuck her like his little whore. He thrusted inside of her, she dug her nails into his back and gave him some scratches. She looked away biting her lower lip, she moaned with pure excitement. He pulled all the way out of her and thrusted in her again causing her to feel twice the nerves.

He didn't bother going easy, holding her shoulders down with force and trying to go as fast and rough as he could. She love do very minute of it, the pain and at the same time the orgasms that creeped on her one after another. She was pouring sweat, Vaas the same, their wet clamps bodies molding together every thrust Vaas made. Bliss running down his back from the numerous scratches she had been giving him, cutting deep into his skin and smearing around she tried to rub the pain away, if he was feeling any pain.

Her shoulders began to turn purple with bruises along with the numerous bite marks he had been giving her, that pretty much cut through the skin.

"I'm going to Cum!" He called out, trying to pick up the pace, she felt another orgasm hit her, she squirmed in his grasp. Vaas felt her tighten around him and came, his seed spreading deep inside her. He collapses onto her chest panting heavily, she the same, he turned to lay beside her, he reached his hand around to feel his back, blood was smeared everywhere, she had blood on her neck from his deep bites. "Damn Nails!" He complained with a smile on his face looking at her, she was so lost in the moment she heard his but was facing the ceiling still with her eyes closed, he laughed. He did a number on her, he noticed the bruises and marks her had left on her skin. She finally turned her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"I though you liked that." She said.

"I did... I did..." They stared at each other's bodies observing the bruises and scratches that had been left behind. "That was fucking amazing."

"You can say that again."

"What if I asked you to come and live on my compound with me from now on? What would you say?"

"I would say yes but only because I like being near you."

"Oh... So not because of the amazing sex?"

"That to." They both laughed, exhaustion taking over their bodies, Elisa turned her back to him, he moved up to her and pulled her back to his chest in embrace. "I love you Vaas." She stated, Vaas sighed.

"I love you to... I love you to..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Threw this chapter together in about thirty minutes just because. I have been writing the chapters one after the other than posting them all at once so I don't have to worry about updating in a specific amount of time or whatever so...**

**Chapter 14: Boss**

_One year later... _

Elisa woke up on Vaas's bed, she had only moved in with him about two months ago. She was wearing a red sports bra and black shorts, she sat up over the she of the bed, her Mohawk was ruffled, she weaved her hands through her hair.

"Sleeping beauty is up!" Vaas said, he was sitting on the couch shirtless drinking a beer and reading a manifest Hoyt had given him. She smiled, her hair was a mess. "Bed head much?" He joked.

"You get bed heads to, lover boy."

"I can disagree, my hair is flawless when I wake up next to you."

"Asshole." She muttered with a smile on her face, she got up and walked over sitting next to Vaas on her knees.

"Are we forgetting something amor?" He said smugly, she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek. She laid back putting her feet on Vaas's lap, he threw the manifest down on the table and put his beer down, looking at her feet, his eyebrows waved up. He caressed her calf and move his hands over her ankles. "You have beautiful feet."

"Oh thank you so much." She said sarcastically, Vaas stopped smiling and sighed, she stopped smiling and sat up, her feet still on his lap and in his rough hands. She leaned closed so her knees touched her chest. "What's wrong?" Vaas looked at Elisa.

"Hoyt hasn't met you yet, if he finds out that you were a captive at one point in time... He's going to kill us both."

"We've kept it a secret this long, we can keep it longer."

"I think not, you are going to have to meet him at one point in time... He's coming to the compound today."

"What?!" Worry and fear hit Elisa's expression, Vaas smiled friendly, trying to calm her, he took his left hand and caressed her left cheek.

"It's Okay, he's going to like you. Now get dressed, I'm going to go and check on some captives." Vaas was about to get up, but Elisa grabbed his wrist and stopped him. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, he grabbed his shirt on the couch cushion beside him putting it on.

"I love you..." He said before he left the warehouse, she sighed and got dressed, walking outside, Benny was waiting for her. She walked over to him, the camp was full of what must had been Hoyt's privateers and some pirates.

"Where is Vaas?"

"He is talking to Hoyt in the prison." Elisa nodded, the prison was where Vaas put all the captive he kept at the compound, he do random videos there sometimes when he didn't feel like going to Pirate's cove. She felt nervous as she approached the building that was closest to the front of the compound. Every step she took became smaller and more deliberate, she walked past a group of mercenaries, one of which whistled at her and walked in front of her.

"Where do you think your going sugarplum?" The man asked smugly, he had a mustache and was wearing a backwards baseball cap. "I think I'm going to go and meet up with Vaas and Hoyt."

"Oh well whatever they paid you, I can pay more." Elisa crossed her arms, she was angry now, the man practically called her a whore.

"I'm no whore, you fucking asshole. Watch yourself!" She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her forearm and was about to hit her.

"You watch your mouth bitch!" She immediately ducked at his punch and tripped him under his feet, he fell to the ground and she kicked him in the stomach.

"I'm no whore." She snapped.

"She's my girlfriend, you fuck!" Vaas said from behind Elisa, she smiled, feeling his strong arms wrap around her from behind and his warm breath on her shoulder. "It's best you know who your fucking dealing with before you deal with them!"

"Sorry Vaas." Vaas pulled away taking her hand in his gently pulled her to face behind her.

"Let's go Baby." Vaas guided her to the prison building, he opened the metal door for her, she hesitantly looked inside the darkness. She walked in slowly, he followed behind her, she could hear screaming and crying echo through the building as they walked down the dark hall with only neon purple lights to lead the way. They approached a door that was on the left side of the hall way, Vaas stopped her. "Some rules, don't talk until he calls for you, don't listen to his smart ass remarks, and he liked the bluffing."

"Okay..." She answered shakily, he smiled taking her hand in his.

"Your shaking... He can sense fear so try not to be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"He's worse..." Vaas opened the door, Elisa could hear laughing an then an African accented voice greet Vaas by name.

"Vaas! It's so good to see again... It's been a while." Elisa followed after Vaas, the room had not one light shining on a wooden table with a man sitting on the other side, the man was in his late thirties, he had black wavy hair and tan skin, he wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt, and jeans with cowboy boots. He had gold necklaces and bracelets, the red shirt and the jacket made a small V- line to show his chest hair. Hoyt stopped and stared at Elisa, looking her up and down, he approached her. Elisa could see the fear in Vaas's face already, Vaas held his breath. "Who's this beauty?"

"M-my n-name is Elisa." Elisa stuttered, She could hear Vaas finally release his breath.

"Elisa?"

"My girlfriend." Vaas said.

"Oh..." Hoyt looked at the two of them and smiled devilishly. "Oh... Vaas you dirty dog you." He joked punching Vaas in the shoulder, Vaas itched the back of his head nervously and made a cracked smirk. "It's good to meet you, I'm Hoyt." Hoyt stuck his hand out, she took it.

"I know, I've heard a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same." Hoyt looked at Vaas with a much more strict expression and pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, shivers went across her body, his lips were dry and parched, unlike Vaas's, she'd much rather prefer his. "Well, excuse me. Sit, sit! We have much to catch up on." Vaas sat down, Elisa sat down beside him and Hoyt sat on the other side of the table.

"So dear, since I don't much about you... Tell me! Are you a native by any chance?"

"Yes..." Vaas glanced over at her and crossed his arms. "Me and Vaas met when we were young, started dating only a couple months ago when I joined up as a pirate." Vaas looked over at Hoyt, no doubt crossed Hoyt's mind but Elisa was lying and Vaas loved every minute of it.

"Interesting... Have you ever killed before?"

"Of course, I'm a pirate. I've killed and tortured tons of people."

"Hmm... I would like to see that some time." Hoyt looked over at Vaas and smiled. "You chose a good girl to be with son."

"Oh you don't even know." Vaas said smugly towards Elisa.

"So back to business! You know why I am here Vaas."

"Yeah sir, about that, there was nothing I could fucking do. They took the manifest and Buck wouldn't fucking help us."

"That manifest was very dear to my heart. Vaas, I give you men, weapons, more weapons, and this is what you give me!" Hoyt slammed his hand on the table in an angry manner. "I love you Vaas but... This is ridiculous, those natives are still fighting back. You don't scare the shit out of them!"

"I can work it out... They'll be scared of me."

"How Vaas?! How?! This business is about innovation and fucking making progress. You have made none. All I ask of you is to make money and you do a damn well job at it... But... You also need to make sure that we keep making money, those natives are taking all of it."

"Sure Hoyt!" Vaas said with defeat, he seemed burned out, stressed, Elisa didn't remember him going to be with her last night, he had been up all night working on the manifest Hoyt had given him.

"Good... Now! Go and destroy a village for me that is valuable to those fucking natives and then let's see if they can fight back!"

"Okay Hoyt..." Hoyt stood up, Vaas and Elisa followed, Hoyt stuck his hand out to Elisa, she gave him hers and he kissed.

"Pleasure meeting you Elisa. Do me a favor and keep Vaas in line."

"I will sir."

"Call me Hoyt dear, business is always so damn serious."

"Okay Hoyt." Hoyt turned to Vaas.

"I'll be back in a month, take care of this for me!" Hoyt left, Vaas and Elisa looked at each other for a moment of silence, they then both laughed.

"He's an asshole!" She stared plainly, he laughed, taking her under his arm and rubbing her shoulder.

"I know baby... I know!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Monsters**

_Short chapter- Carmen_

"Alano! Wait up!" Carmen called as she ran after him through the jungle, she was sixteen now her birthday just pasted. Her hair had grown a little longer and the tattoos were now on down to her wrist on her left arm and partially forming on her stomach. She was much fitter, from hunting with Alano everyday. They seemed to have grown a closer relationship as the months passed, he taught her the things Buck hadn't taught her and took her places she didn't even know could exist on an island.

She was wearing a baggy blue tank top with a white sports bra under it and Jean shorts that ended just below her thighs. She had a bow wrapped around her torso with a quiver full of arrows also, and a holster with a knife around her waist. Alano had grown as well, his muscle structure increasing, he had a full six pack. His hair was scruffy and wet with sweat, he had a machete around his torso and a shotgun he always seemed to carry around.

"Hurry Up Carmen! I told you if you can't keep up then don't even try!" She quickly picked up the pace and they ran side by side.

"I'm going to win!" She said happily, vaulting over a tree trunk they both stopped once they made it out of the jungle and to the beach. Alano fell down into the sand panting, Carmen sat down beside him her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I won!" Alano blurted out but Carmen wasn't paying much attention anymore, she was focusing on the shore line. "Whats wrong?"

"I want to go home... Is what's wrong... I want to see my family again."

"What about your sister?"

"She's... Nothing to me now. Just a liar and I honestly thought she loved me."

"Maybe she did! Vaas could have just trained her to do otherwise."

"Hmm... Maybe..."

"Listen just remember she is still your sister."

"No... She's a monster now. That's what Citra told me... No thought that about my sister before, she's done bad things."

"Then stop her."

"It's not that eas-" Dennis ran out from the jungle in a panic, he stopped by them.

"What's wrong?" Alano asked, Alano and Carmen both stood up.

"I've been looking all over for you. The village Amaniki was attacked by Vaas, Elisa, and his men."

"What?!" Carmen panicked and ran out into the jungle towards the village. Alano and Dennis looked at each other surprised, they soon followed after her. She ran as fast as she could, no matter how much it hurt, once she reached the entrance of the village reason Amaniki. The village was destroyed, there was shanties on fire, villagers injured and crying. Dead Arakyat warriors, she fell to her knees, the shanty closest to the entrance was on fire, that was her home.

She couldn't believe that her sister would do something like this, was Elisa happy at all about what she had done. She killed innocents and destroyed an entire village. Alano and Dennis caught up, Alano fell beside her on his knees he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"You must stop your sister..." He said softly, Carmen stood up strong, wiping he tears from her face.

"I will... I swear it!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Bed Time**

_That Night_

_Short chapter- Elisa_

Vaas and Elisa entered the compound happier than ever, they were both laughing, both of them covered in blood. Elisa discarded her clothes without a care in the world that Vaas was there, he had seen her naked many times so why should she?

"Did you see their fucking faces?" Elisa stated amused, she had actually killed a couple of the villagers and for the first one was feeling no remorse. She had been around Vaas for so long that she completely disregarded the fact that she killed those people.

"Yeah..." Vaas couldn't stop looking at her naked body, a smug expression on his face, she jumped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Vaas removed his shirt and boots and jumped up beside her, she wrapped her arms around his. "You killed a lot of people today."

"Yep, I did."

"It turned me on you know."

"I'm sure it did, lover boy." There was a silence, only their breathing could be heard. They usually took the silent moments when they could because silence was rare. They both were sweaty and smelled of blood but they could care less. "Vaas?"

"Yes amor..." She moved her hand down to his, he took her hand in his and turned his head to look her in the eyes, her body faced his and her foot on his right leg.

"I was thinking of getting another tattoo." Vaas smiled an evil smirk.

"That would be sexy... Like what?"

"I don't know..."

"How bout..." Vaas turned and looked up at the ceiling, he mused about the thought of what tattoo would look good on her. "How bout you get a fire flower on your back... And embroidered inside is the quote 'Never let your fear... Decide your fate'?" She smiled at him.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I got it from you... In your journal... I never forgot that." Vaas picked her left hand up and caressed her left cheek.

"You know you never gave that back." Vaas pulled away facing the ceiling, he laughed.

"In this romantic moment, you mention that."

"Yep..."

"I've never loved anyone like you before."

"Correction... You've never loved anyone but me."

"True." He giggled biting his bottom lip, he turned and looked her up and down, his eyebrows furrowed. "How bout that tattoo? Where would you want it?"

"Where would you like it?"

"On your back."

"That's a tramp stamp, Vaas."

"We've never had doggie style sex before Elisa, so no! It wouldn't be considered a tramp stamp... Plus it would look pretty on your back."

"I'll get it there for you..." Vaas's attention was more focused on her.

"Yeah... You know, I'm really turned on..."

"Always Sex Vaas!" Elisa rolled her eyes and turned onto her back staring at the ceiling.

"Didn't think it was wrong to want to fuck my girlfriend."

"You get really proud when you say that don't you?"

"Of course I do... I like reminding people that your mine and they can't have you."

"What if I left you?" She joked smugly but Vaas didn't take it as a joke.

"You can't leave me..." He snatched her shoulders and pulled her back to his chest, putting his chin on her shoulder, she could feel his breath, the scent was beer and cigarette smoke. "Or I'll kill you!" He barked in her ear, usually Vaas would get to forceful and violent, like conditional love but Elisa just laughed all the time, he could never actually hurt her. She laughed at his comment and turned to face him, he moved his hand up to her chin, she grabbed his wrist, a deadly smile on her face. "What's so funny? I'm not kidding!" He snapped she moved his hand down her neck and over her breasts, she could see the anger leave her face and a smug smirk take it's place.

"You naughty girl... I could never kill you!" He said leaning closer to her and giving her a French kiss, unbuckling his belt... They wouldn't get much sleep tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: My oldFather**

Carmen felt anger deep inside her emotions, sadness and depression covered up by the serious expression she showed as she sat on the steps of the temple in deep thought. She was wondering what to do next, how she was going to kill her sister, she had acquired enough skills to do so. She didn't know where her sister was right now or where Vaas was but she would not hesitate to find out, this was war and her sister would die.

This island was changing her and she could feel it, not only was her sister changed but so was she. When she came to this island she was scared out of her mind, now she was desensitized to blood and fear. She had became a monster just like her sister but she had grown to love the Arakyat in the year she had been with them, she had grown to love Alano. She needed to save them because they couldn't stop her sister it was her, all her, her decision would save the people and if she was lucky she could stop the pirate lord in the process to.

Carmen stood up and looked up at the stars, the full moon lining perfectly above the temple, the torches lighting the temple with the moon. The tree that stood in the center was a symbol of strength, Dennis told her the tree had been there for hundreds of years. Carmen took a deep breath and though about how she could take down Vaas and Elisa, how she could ind them and one man came to her mind...

She ran down the stone path to the entrance of the temple, Alano sitting at the front sharpening his machete, Dennis sitting beside him telling him stories. When she ran up behind them they both stood up in unison and stared at her, they could see that she was trying to keep from showing her anger.

"Those innocent villagers died today by my sisters hand... My sister thinks she can kill and get away with it because there are no rules, I am going to find them and kill them both. Vaas and Elisa alike, both monsters, both savages, they don't deserve to live after what they had done. I don't know where they are... But I know who can tell me."

"Who?" Dennis asked.

"An old friend... Come on, Alano!" Elisa ran down the path to right in front of the temple, Alano followed after, Dennis ran into the temple to go and tell Citra. Elisa and Alano ran for a mile until they hit the intersection left going to Vaas's camp, right to Bucks house, and straight forward to Badtown. She ran down the right path, Alano following with confusion in his mind. She approached Buck's shack, she stopped in front of the door, feeling nervous inside. She hadn't seen Buck in a year, she wondered why he would think of her now. She knocked on the door, Alano finally caught up and stopped beside her.

"What is this place, Elisa?" Alano asked in a whisper.

"Who the bloody fuck is bothering m-" Buck opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight of Carmen standing there. "Carmen?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't crazy, obviously he was intoxicated.

"Yes... I hope I have-" Buck collided into her giving her a hug, she was almost just under his height now, a growth spirt made her 5'7 just as tall as Elisa. He pulled away holding her shoulders and looking her up and down.

"I thought you fucking left already."

"No... I'm still here." Buck pulled away into the shanty. "Well... Come in!" He held the door open for her and she walked in, he glanced at the tattoos on her arm and sighed, Alano was about to follow but Buck put a hand on his chest stopping him. "That's about as far as you can go Mate! Father, Daughter conversation." Alano crossed his arms and sighed angrily, Buck slammed the door in his face and turned to Carmen. "You've gotten taller... More developed... Or maybe it's the fucking tattoos on your arm!" His tone much more angrier.

"Sorry... You didn't come back so I went to go and find you and got chased by a tiger. That's when I came to the temple."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Because... My fate was to learn more into fighting and hunting so when the time came... I could defeat my sister."

"You know the funny thing is... The night you went missing, I met your sister. That's why I wasn't here, I went to go and meet Vaas. They seem to be pretty close."

"That's my point... That's why I am here. You know Vaas, you know where he is. Tell me where I can find them."

"Why would you want to know?" Buck walked around his desk and sat down in the chair, leaning it back on the back two legs and putting his feet up.

"Because I need to kill them." Buck laughed.

"Sweetheart... Vaas is a natural born killer, trained by the people in the ways of combat. He had years of experience and by the looks of Elisa, Vaas being attracted to her hints that she knows how to fight to... You think our going to bloody walk in and kill them like deer."

"No... I can I fight them... I know I can! Now where are they?!" Buck laughed again, his laughed was devious and signed evil.

"I don't know sweetums... Now leave me alone, I was better off without having to provide for you." Carmen got more violent, she ran up to Bucks chair and hit on of the back legs knocking him over with a thud, he grunted.

"Tell me!"

"Your different! This island has made a bit of an impact on you hadn't it. When was the last time you had some of my homemade chicken." Buck joked, Carmen kicked him. He stopped smiling. "I'll tell you because I love you... They have a small isle on the both corner of the island... Might want to brig some artillery though, they can be tough. His best pirates are there." Carmen smiled at him.

"Thanks..." She excited the shanty, leaving down the path, not even looking at Alano, she continued on towards the temple. Alano followed.

"So where are they?" He asked.

"They are where he told me they are... And we are attacking as soon as we can. I must speak with Citra!" Carmen started to run, she ran down the path towards the temple.

Back at Vaas's warehouse

Elisa was sleeping under Vaas's arm, snoring, he was wide awake staring at the ceiling. Both of their naked bodies wrapped in the covers, she had one hand on his chest and the other at her side, he looked down at her. How lucky he was to have such an amazing woman, right next to him. He wanted to be with her forever, he wanted to make her happy.

Benny walked into the warehouse and walked down into the area, he was about to say something but Vaas sat up and gave him angry stare. Vaas slowly moved his arm away, trying not to wake her, Benny had walked in on them many times during the sex, he was thankful that it was after. Vaas snatched his boxers and put them on, he walked over to Benny.

"What the fuck is it?" Vaas whispered in an angry tone.

"Um... It's Buck... He says he had some important information and he wants to meet you as soon as you can." Benny whispered back.

"He does... That's great Benny... Now, get the fuck out... Quietly, so you don't wake up mi hermosa!" Vaas whispered, Benny nodded. When Bent left, Vaas fell onto the red couch to the left of the table. He took a prepared syringe of heroine. He stabbed it into his arm, making a quiet moan of bliss.

He threw it down on the table and sat down staring around, he looked over at Elisa. She was moved now and had stopped snoring, she moved her hand over the empty spot of where Vaas should be. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, Vaas smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled, her Mohawk as usual ruffled up.

"Wanted you to sleep a little longer..." He said softly.

"Then you should have stayed on the bed... Can't sleep without you."

"Couldn't... Benny had Info for me, Buck wants to meet us as soon as we can, I can do two days."

"Sounds great." She got up and walked over to Vaas, straddling him at his waist, he looked her up and down with a smug expression. "I can see the pride you take in looking at my amazing body." She said in a sarcastic manner, she could see that he was drugged with heroine by how slow he was acting. "Aren't you going to give me a hit lover boy?" She said seductively at him, she could see his erection harden before her eyes, she smiled. He reach down behind her and grabbed a second prepared needle, stabbing it gently into her arm and watching as the clear liquid was pushed through her veins. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes and talking a deep breath.

"How is that?" He asked in a whisper, throwing the needle behind her.

"I love it..." She pushed her forehead to meet with his, he stuck his tongue between his teeth.

"You up for round two?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:Baby Boomer**

_Two days later..._

Elisa woke up on the bed with the covers wrapped around her body, she assumed Vaas was siting on the couch or something but she quickly found out he had left to go and talk to Buck. He must not have wanted to wake her up. Elisa felt sick to her stomach, she felt like throwing up. She immediately jumped out of bed finding one of the trash bins Vaas used for used syringes and throwing up into it. She sat there for a minute or two still feeling the sickness in her stomach.

She stood up and got dressed, she felt nauseous and sick, everything felt like it was spinning. She got dressed into a red sports bra and black shorts, she fell onto the bed. Vaas was gone but she knew Benny wasn't far.

"Benny!" She called, laying on the end staring at the ceiling. "Benny!" She yelled louder, Benny ran in thinking something was run, he came to the side of the bed. Elisa felt like she knew what was going on and there was only one way to find out.

"Yeah Elisa! You don't look so good."

"I know... I just threw up... Look I have a very personal job for you, you can't tell anyone, okay?" Benny nodded.

_Bad Town-Vaas_

Vaas walked into the bar, Buck siting at his usual spot. Vaas rolled his eyes and sat down across from his, the bartender bringing up a beer for him.

"Vaas! How are you going Mate?" Buck realized Elisa wasn't there. "Where is the Sheila?"

"I decided to let her sleep in."

"Oh... Very kind of you Vaas but she needs to hear this to."

"Hear what?"

"Well... I lied about Carmen, she never left the island, she was with me until she ran off and joined those savages in the woods." Vaas stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"You motherfucker! Why didn't you bring her back to us?" Buck kept a completely calm demeanor in Vaas's angry state.

"Because I didn't! I have my bloody reasons, now I didn't ask you to come here to hear you bitch at me." Vaas sat down trying to calm himself.

"I'm not fucking bitching." He mumbled, popping the top of the beer and taking a swig.

"Sure your not... Well she is planning an attack on Elisa and you at your compound. Says she's going to kill both of you."

"Both of us?!"

"Yeah..."

"That fucking bitch! I told Elisa not to give two fucks about her because she never cared. See you later Buck!" Vaas sat up abruptly and ran out of the bar.

_At the Compound_

Elisa paced back in forth in front of the length of the bed looking at a stick she held in her hand, she was having a panic attack. Benny sitting on the edge of the bed watching her pace back and forth.

"It's okay... Don't know why your making this such a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Elisa yelled at him worriedly. "What will he say?"

"Elisa, I know he'll understand. He loves you."

"Yeah but this is to much... I can't... I can't be." Benny picked up a box beside his leg on the bed and threw it on the ground.

"Well you finished the whole box and all of them say the same thing."

"What am I going to do?!"

"Tell him, Elisa..."

"I can't... I can't... What if he- What if he wants me to leave the island forever? I can't, I can't leave him. He'll stop being attracted to me."

"Elisa! Your fucking over reacting."

_The edge of the North island, compound in view-_

Carmen stood on the edge of the cliff staring at the small isle, no more than a mile away from the island, ready. Red face paint marked her face with the lines of war, Alano at her side looking out with her.

"You sure about this Carmen?" Alano asked with worry, Carmen walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips pulling aqua they smiled at each other.

"I'm sure." She turned to face the small yet large group of Arakyat warriors ready to fight for the cause of ending the war. "We will end this today!" She yelled to them, they all cheered back. "I hope..." She mumbled to herself. She was ready, she was able, this was the moment, the decision. She led them down to the beach closest to the isle and thy swam a mile throw the waters to the other side, trying to stay stealthy and quiet, they were split up into groups, each with a purpose.

Some for the alarms, some for taking out men, and others for fighting the full on charge to the compound. Carmen pulled her bow out and set an arrow at the string, she pulled it back and let it go once a pirate was in her sights. A dead on hit to the head, her men started to one by one take out the guards in the front of the compound. She thought everything was going as planned until the group taking out the alarms messed up and cut the wrong wire, the alarm went off around the compound.

_The warehouse-_

"Fuck! What's going on now?!" Elisa yelled furiously.

"How the fuck should I know?" Benny asked sitting up. "Get ready and meet me in the front."

"Sure!" Benny ran out and Elisa started to get ready, she threw the stick on the bed and pulled out her gun holster and knife holster wrapping it around her waist, she put her boots on and ran out of the compound. Elisa met Benny outside, she was furious meeting him in the entrance. "What's up?!"

"Arakyat attack."

"Then let's fucking take care of it!" She yelled aloud and then fell back startled when an explosion blew up the entrance. Her eyes were wide and everything silenced, Carmen walked through the gates and looked into her sisters eyes. "Carmen?" Elisa was in complete shock. "What are you- I thought you left the island."

"You've done some bad things, I am here to stop you."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Your a monster now, the Arakyat have told me what you've done!"

"Me? But... Carmen-"

"Shut up!" Carmen interrupted, she pulled her knife out, killing Elisa the Arakyat way was the best way. Elisa stood up, she knew who had done this to her sister. Fear flooded her and flashbacks came back, she gave up on Carmen to live with Vaas and start a life with him, she should have known she'd have to make a decision.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:Family Ties**

"Carmen! Put the fucking knife down, I don't hurt you."

"Is it any different than hurting a person. You joined the pirates and your fucking that mad man!"

"Carmen? Enough of this. I didn't even know you were alive!"

"Stop! Just fucking stop! I'm going to end this!" Carmen came running at Elisa with the knife, she pulled her knife out an quickly dodged the swing. The pirate an Arakyat began to shoot at each other.

"Carmen!" Carmen turned and looked at her sister, Elisa threw the dagger down and put her hands up. "I'm not going to fight you... Enough of this!" Carmen growled angrily and ran at Elisa again, Elisa pulled her gun out and shot at the ground in front of Carmen, Carmen stopped an stared wide eyed up at her sister. "I'm not going to do this... Your my sister."

"Your not my sister anymore! So do it! Kill me! Can you even do it?"

"Carmen, I'm-" Carmen lunged at her sister stabbing her in the stomach before Elisa could react. Blood trickled from the wound and a small tears fell from her cheek, she looked down falling to the ground dead. Carmen finally realizing what she had done fell on her knees beside her sister, her bloodied hand holding the knife.

"She was fucking pregnant you bitch!" Bent yelled running at her with a machete, Carmen dodged some how and turned stabbing him in the back.

The entire camp silenced, Elisa was dead, what would Vaas think? Carmen had killed her own sister but her sister could not kill her. Alano came to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go! Reinforcements are coming!"

_Vaas-_

Vaas drove down the paths towards the beach closest to his isle, once he had gotten there, the radio went off it was Carlos.

"Sir, the compound was attacked!"

"What?!" Vaas answered angrily but he did not anymore information, he looked out from the beach, smoke drawling from his compound, fire here and there. Vaas jumped onto a boat on the beach and drove to the island as quickly as possible, he approached to the entrance and froze.

He saw how much damage had been done to his compound, how he should have been here but what he noticed first was the dead body of Elisa. He quickly ran to her side, picking up her lifeless body, blood smeared on his arm from the wound that had been given to her. He pulled her forehead to his, he promised her nothing would happen and now she was dead. No question as to who did this to his one and only. He for the first time she'd a tear for his to be bride, he felt pain and misery once again, as he did before when he was given the scar and betrayed.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, most of his men had left he compound and had gone to various camps. "I'm so... So sorry..." He kissed her lips even though there was blood pouring from the edges, they were not the same, she was gone and he wasn't here to save her. Anger came over him, he felt a thousand times angrier than he would if someone were to fuck with him. He stood up and ran to his warehouse, leaving her body there.

He walked in slowly, it didn't feel the same without her, he noticed a stick on the bed, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He walked over to the bed taking the stick and looking at it. He dropped onto the bed, dropping the stick onto the floor, he covered his face and clenched the covers with anger.

"Fuck!" He yelled his voice echoing through compound. He couldn't believe it, losing two things that mattered to him was to much because he rarely cared about anything, she was gone... Their unborn baby was gone and now... He was determined to kill the person who did this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Revenge**

_The next day..._

Carmen stared out onto the beach she had no bow, she had no quiver, she had no weapons of any sort, a boat was on the beach with Dennis inside fixing it up. Alano standing beside Carmen who was still scarred by the events of the following day.

"Do you have to leave?" Alano asked, Carmen looked and him a tear falling down her cheek they both collided for a hug.

"It's for the best... I'm not meant to be here. I'm a monster."

"No, your a savior. Stay! Citra wishes you to be here with us as one of her generals."

"No... I can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to go home, I need to go and see y family."

"Promise to come back!"

"We are leaving!" Dennis called from the boat, Carmen leaned in to give Alano a kiss. They pulled away, he reach into his pocket pulling out a necklace with a blue gem on the end, he put it around her neck, she looked at the gem.

"To remember me..."

"I love you."

"I love you to." Came me left and walked onto the boat, Alano watched with a sad expression. All of a sudden a group of pirate came out of the jungle, one of which shooting Alano before he could react, he fell to the ground.

"Alano!" She called out, Dennis didn't know what to do, he was frozen. Vaas walked out into the open staring at Vaas with an upset expression. Carmen jumped off the boat and ran at him, two guards went to hold her back, she struggled. Vaas moved closer about an inch from Carmen's face.

"Did you really think after killing my pregnant wife that is fucking let you go?!" Vaas yelled in her face. "Your fucking worthless, getting into things that you don't fucking know shit about, thinking that you can defeat me. You killed her and I want my revenge."

"Fuck you!" Carmen yelled back, he turned over to Alano, the sand around him drenched with his blood.

"You now what... I know you loved him... You think you know how I fucking feel right now?! Maybe you do... Maybe you do understand... But watch what happens when I add in someone who matter just as much." Two pirates pulled a struggling child about age seven from the jungle, Vaas pulled his pistol out an shot the child with no remorse, Carmen whimpered with fear and pain. "You didn't know that kid but you still feel the pain no? My fucking child was unborn and she told you she was fucking pregnant but you sill fucking killed her!" Vaas shot Carmen in the left knee, she hollered out a scream of pain. "Your fucking sister thought of you for everyday she thought you were dead. She did t even fuck me for the first two months we were together because of you... And you fucking killed her, you fucking whore!" Vaas shot Carmen in her other knee and in both her shoulders, she began to cry, Vaas placed the muzzle of the gun against her skull.

"Have- I ever- told you- the definition- of insanity?" Carmen asked raspy, Vaas looked Her in the eyes. "It's doing the same thing over and- over again... Remember that..."

"You know Carmen, your sister wouldn't have wanted me to kill you but... I think she'll understand!" Vaas pulled the trigger a loud bang echoing through the jungle, Vaas pulled his gun down and made a sigh of relief. "If that's true... Then we all must be crazy..."

_Willis Huntley to Jason_

_I might have only seen Elisa once but from the information that the villagers have given, she isn't dead, no one knows how she isn't but rumor has it that Vaas went back to go and give her a proper funeral only to find a missing body with the color red on the ground. My look on it, is she is... Shes more dead than the possum that plays it but... Then again that possum plays it really good._

**I did terrible on this fanfiction, just saying. My problem is I rush everything and I rushed this one, still I hope you enjoyed it. Practice makes perfect, right.**


	21. Note 2

**On another note, I have decided to ask you guys about a different topic other than fanfiction wise. I am running out of games to play, i'm the type of person that will get a video game the week it comes out and play it until I have finished it or feel I have had enough game time. Now that it is summer time and school is not in progress until fall. I need games to play, I've finished Farcry 3 to many times to count and know almost every word in the entire script. I've played watch dogs at least three times, shooting random people in GTA 5 has gotten boring, and as I've said before I'm level like two hundred in Skyrim and the dragons aren't even a challenge, especially with my armor. So please, to all you gamers out there. Please! Any ideas on what games I could play, I enjoy RPG games and I have a steam account to so. Tell me the game you want me to play and I'll tell you if I like or not. Really! Non-stop gamers like me need help from other gamers, so please leave a suggestion. Thanks... Lol.**


End file.
